Book 4 Star Trek: Predator Sad Day for Konoha's
by UFDF Naruto
Summary: It has now been three years since the war started, Naruto and his friends are doing good, however they receive a distress call from the Lexington, Hinata's ship, when they arrive all they found was floating debris, how will the gang take this horrible news?
1. Friend in trouble

Hey Everyone,

I have returned!

Well Chapter 1 of book 4 is finally ready, I hope you guys enjoy it!

List of main characters for this book

LT Naruto, LT Sasuke, LT JG Suzu, LT JG Hinata, LT JG Neji, Commander Kira

Other characters may appear but the above are going to be the main cast of this story :)

* * *

 **Book 4 - **Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's** \- Chapter 1, Friend in trouble**

* * *

It has been three years since the war started, and there was no end in sight. The Federation was holding very well however the Cardassian and Breen seemed to have an endless supply of ships dragging the war on and on.

The USS Lexington was on border patrol, she was a Achilles class heavy cruiser. Hinata had been serving on her for two years, she had made many friends and gain the respect of her captain. She had been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade and Chief of Operations

She was in her room composing letters to all of her friends, they all kept in touch with each other. She had sent one to Neji and to most of the other Konohas except Naruto, she always kept his for last.

"Computer begin Recording. Hi Naruto, how are you doing? I heard that you got promoted again and made chief of the hazard team" She began saying with a smile, even though she wasn't in his presence she still felt nervous and played around with her fingers, her voice was always softer then she composed his letters as well

"I am hoping to be promoted soon as well, I have been working extra hard" She added, she then began to look at the ground, as if to avoid eye contact with Naruto, who wasn't even in front of her "I...Have been thinking a lot about..." All of a sudden she is interrupted by the ship going to red alert

"All hand to battle stations" The captains voice rings out of the ships comm

"Oh no I have to go, computer stop recording and send to USS Freedom for Lieutenant Naruto Namikazi" She said as she got up from her seat

"Message Sent" The computer informed her as she quickly dashed out from her quarters and made her way to the bridge

"What's going on?" She asked as she took over for operations

"Unknown ship just warped into the system, all we know is that its of the alien design, and its massive" Lena, who was the ships captain answered

Hinata began working her console as she scanned the incoming ship "You weren't joking, its huge" Hinata stated shocked

"Its twice the size of a Galaxy class" Shawn, who was the ships first officer stated as he stared at the image on the screen

"We can admire it once its in pieces, load quantum torpedoes and fire everything we have at it" Lena ordered

The Lexington fired its impressive armada of weapons, the Lexington was equipped with two standard torpedo tubes capable of firing Quantum Torpedoes Type II, eight micro quantum torpedo tubes, four type XIIA phaser arrays and and eight type XII pulse phaser cannons. Unlike most Federation ships, she was designed to fight the Borg, and had the firepower to show for it

"Direct hits, their shields took minor damage, they are returning fire" Mike reported from the tactical station

The alien ship fired multiple torpedoes, disruptors and phasers, hitting the Lexington and causing explosions on the bridge

"Shields down to fourteen percent, minor damage to secondary sub systems systems" Mike reported

"This ship is too powerful even for us to take on alone, helm get us out of here" Lena ordered

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Eric the officer at the helm reported as he began to work his console, just as he was about to his the warp out button the enemy ship fired a tractor beam to held them in place "The warp field has collapsed captain" He reported

"Can you get us free?" Lena asked looking at Hinata

"If we reverse the polarity of our shields to the precise frequency of their tractor beam, we might just be able to break free" She answered

"Do it!" Lena ordered

"Already on it Captain" Hinata answered as she was working hard on trying to decrypt the beams frequency

"They are opening some kind of doors, captain I think they are going to try and pull us right into it!" Eric informed them

"Ten seconds until they pull us in captain" Mike added

"Full reverse!" Lena quickly ordered

"Aye ma'am" Eric answered as he fired the impulse engines on full reverse

"That gave us an extra ten seconds, seventeen left, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten" Mike kept counting down

"Anytime now Hinata" Lena said as her gazed was fixed on those huge doors as the ship was slowly being pulled in against its will

"Nine, eight, seven" Mike continued

"Got it! Reversing polarity of our shields now" As she finished her sentence the ship brook free

"Great job Hinata! Helm..." Lena began her order but was cut off

"Already on it, course and speed set, engaging" Eric stated as the ship jumped to warp "Now at warp nine point five" he added

"Captain they are in pursuit, and they are gaining!" Hinata informed them

"Engineering, I need everything that you can give me, and I need it now!" Lana ordered

"Captain, I can give you Warp nine point nine one, but that's it captain" The chief engineer Vickie's voice came over the ships comm

"I will take it" Lana stated as she nodded to Eric

"we are now at nine point eight" Eric stated as she ship began to shake violently "Warp nine point nine, nine point nine one"

"The ships structural intermarry is holding for now" Hinata informed them, however her face was horrified at what her console was telling her "Captain, they are still gaining on us, ten seconds until they are in weapons range" She told them

"My god, a ship that size, how can it be soo fast, send out a distress signal!" Lana quickly ordered

Hinata sent out a general distress call to Starfleet, but she also sent a message to the USS Freedom and to Deep Space Nine

"Captain, they are now within weapons range, they are firing!" Mike stated as the Lexington took multiple hits, collapsing their warpfield and forcing them to drop out of warp

"Captain, aft shields are down, warp engines are offline, impulse offline, main power offline, weapons offline, that was precise targeting" Mike informed them as he slammed his console in frustration

"They are re-engaging their tractor beam ma'am" Hinata added

Lena got up from her seat "All hands, arm yourselves and prepare to repel the intruders, if they want this ship then they are not going to get it without a fight!"

The Lexington was entering the ship as the doors began to close behind them as they were pulled in

Meanwhile the Freedom was on a medical supply mission to Rigal two

"We are a war ship doing a medical run, we should be on the front lines!" Tucker stated obviously upset with their assignment

"Well Regal two really needs these supplies sir" Kira stated

Naruto walked onto the bridge, proudly wearing his new Lieutenant pips on his collar, he was now the commanding officer of the hazard team. He took the Ops station as he would fill in for Suzu, who was chief of operations, whenever she wasn't around. Sasuke who was also a Lieutenant and now chief of security and tactical, only a few weeks ago he was commanding officer of the hazard team with Naruto as his executive officer.

"Entering Orbit captain" Athrun reported

Sasuke walked over to Naruto "Hey Naruto, I just got a message from Hinata today, what about you?" He said as he leaned onto his console

"I haven't checked my messages yet, I am always the last to get them for some reason" He answered

"Alright, lets get this over with" Tucker stated, breaking up their conversation

"Beaming down the medical supplies, transport complete. Captain we are getting a message from the planet" Naruto reported

"On screen" Tucker ordered

"My name is Sam, I am the administrator for Rigal two. Thank you for your help Freedom, without these supplies the epidemic we had been having could have gotten out of control" He told them with a smile

"It was our pleasure" Tucker answered back, although he was happy to be saving lives, he couldn't help but think that any other ships could have completed this mission

"Perhaps I could interest you into joining me and my council for dinner tonight?" Sam suggested

"Well you see..." Tucker began trying to think of a reason to decline the offer

Kira began whispering "Sir, declining might insult them, I recommend you just go down, its only dinner sir"

Tucker let out a sigh of defeat "Of course Administrator, it would be my pleasure, and I am sure my senior staff will be glad to join us" Tucker stated while stating at Kira and whispered "If I have to suffer then so shall all of you!" He said with a grin

"Good thing I am not part of the senior staff" Naruto thought to himself with a grin

"Perfect, I will have my staff make us a delightful dinner" Sam answered with a genuine smile

Naruto's console began to blip "Captain, we are receiving a distress call, its from the Lexington! Its under attack by a huge ship" Naruto reported

"Oh I am so sorry administrator but duty calls, Freedom out!" Tucker said as he sat down in his chair with a sigh of relief

"Uh sir, the Lexington is two days away from our present location at warp nine, the USS Trinity with the third fleet is already on its way and will be there in ten minutes" Naruto informed him

"I swear to god Naruto, if you talk me out of this you are going down there with us, senior staff or not!" Tucker threaten him

"Understood sir" Naruto answered quickly backing down

Tucker grinned as he got up and stood behind Athrun "Helm, set course maximum cruising speed"

"Aye, aye sir" Athrun answered as he worked his console " Course and speed is set, at warp nine point nine it will take us thirty seven hours" Athrun informed them

"You know captain, you won't always be able to dodge these dinners, sooner or later you will have to go to one" Kira teased with a grin

"You could be right, but I can guarantee on the day that I do, you will be right by my side" He said returning the grin "Helm, engage" He finally ordered

The Freedom left orbit as Athrun entered the commands and the ship jumped to warp towards the last known coordinates of the Lexington

Naruto was eating some Ramen in the Mess hall, he was reviewing his list of hazard team members, trying to consider someone to take his old job as his executive officer, Sasuke and Suzu walked in and spotted him

"Hey , mind if we join you?" Suzu asked with a smile as she sat down, not waiting for his reply

"Sure, just grab a seat" He said knowing he really didn't have a choice

Suzu was a Lieutenant Junior grade and part of the senior staff as chief of operations

"So what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to Suzu

"Trying to pick out my executive officer" Naruto answered as he returned his attention to his PADD

"Do you want my opinion?" Sasuke asked him

Naruto set down the PADD" Sure" He said as he listened to Sasuke

"Emma is one I would pick, she is always calm and can keep a cool head" Sasuke suggested

"That is true but I don't think she is ready for a command position, but I will keep her in mind" Naruto

"Well there is always Nick" Sasuke offered as an alternative

"Yeah I have been considering him, maybe I should test them to find out who would be best between the two" Naruto suggested

"A test?" Suzu asked out of curiosity

"Yeah make two teams, give Nick command of team A and Emma team B, see who has the best command skills and leadership abilities" Naruto explained

"Sounds like a plan, I will probably monitor it with you, I am very curious to see who between the two will come out on top" Sasuke stated

"So what do you guys think about this situation?" Suzu suddenly asked

"Hurm? What situation?" Naruto asked confused

"The Lexington, Hinata is on that ship" Sasuke answered as he was also worried

"Guys, the Lexington is an Achilles class heavy cruiser, she has the firepower of a Sovereign class and the maneuverability of a ship half her size, and as proud as I am of the Freedom, they would defeat us in a one on one battle, so my guess is that they are fine" Naruto answered

Kira walked over to their table "Hey guys" He greeted them

"Commander" All three of them answered almost in unison

"Guys. we are off duty, there is no need to be formal" He said with a warm smile "Naruto we just received two messages for you, one is just a normal message, the second is a coded message, the second one came in only ten minutes after the first" He told him

"I will watch them after diner, I have to prepare this contest for my future executive officer" He said as he picked up the PADD once more

"It might be from a secret admirer" Kira stated with a grin

"Nah, no one really cares that much about me, its probably just from mom or something" Naruto answered

Both Suzu and Sasuke shook their heads, Naruto was smart and a genius ninja, however when it came to women he was just an idiot, many girls had tried to get his attention in the past, including Suzu herself, however no one as much as Hinata who had always had a huge crush on him

"Well I am off duty, you three mind joining me on the holodeck for some pool?"

"Sure I am in" Sasuke instantly accepted

"Yeah, sounds like fun" Suzu added

"Nah you three go on without me I still have some things to do" Naruto answered as he kept his attention on his PADD

"alright suite yourself, lets pick up some sinthahal on our way" Kira suggested

"Sure, oh by the way don't think you can beat me today, I have been practicing!" Sasuke stated with a grin

They kept on talking as they walked away. Naruto got up and headed for his quarters, he finally had his own quarters ever since Sasuke became part of the senior staff and Naruto although not part of the senior staff was considered a senior officer. He walked in and sat down at his desk, on his screen he had New Message(s), flashing

Naruto set down his PADD "Computer, play first message" Naruto ordered

Hinata's face appeared on the screen "Hi Naruto, how are you doing? I heard that you got promoted again and made chief of the hazard team" She paused as she played with her fingers "I am hoping to be promoted soon as well, I have been working extra hard"

Naruto smiled "Good for you Hinata" He thought to himself, not noticing how nervous she was or how she was avoiding looking at him

"I...Have been thinking a lot about..." But before she could continue she was interrupted by the ship going on red alert

Naruto could hear a voice in the background "All hands to battle stations"

"Oh no I have to go" She says as the image cuts while she is in the middle of getting up

End transmission appears on the screen along with the Federation logo

"She must have sent this right before they got attacked, I hope they are alright" He though to himself "Computer play second Message" He ordered

"This message has been Encrypted, please Enter your Starfleet Identification" The computer informed him

"Who is this from? Computer Identification Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki, Sierra, Hotel, two, four, nine, two, four"

"Identification confirmed, Decrypting"

Hinata's face appeared on the screen once again, surprising him "Naruto! The ship has been overpowered, we are in danger, The Lexington has been disabled is being pulled inside Naruto P*e*se s*ve u*"

The message ends as once again the Federations logo appears stating that the transmission was lost

"Hinata!" He said as he instantly tapped his comm badge "Uzumaki to bridge!"

"Tucker here" The captains voice answered

"Sir the Lexington is in huge trouble, its worst then we thought!" Naruto quickly informed him

"Explain yourself" Tucker's voice requested

"I just received an encrypted message from Hinata, she was their chief of operations, she said that the ship had been disabled and that they were being pulled into something, I don't know anymore, the message was damaged" Naruto explained as best he could

"Captain, message from the third fleet" Naruto heard someone state

"One moment Naruto" Tucker told him "Naruto, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but the fleet arrived at the site, all they found was debris of the Lexington, I am so sorry Naruto" Tucker informed him

"No...That cant be" Naruto stated as he fell down into his chair

* * *

 **End chapter 1**

* * *

Well the Lexington seems to be gone, and along with it Hinata, how will Naruto and the gang take this news?

Find out in the next chapter :)


	2. Enter Section Thirty One

Hey everyone, I am back with the next chapter :)

Nothing much to say about this one so since no one has reviewed, on with the show :P

* * *

 **Book 4 - **Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's** \- Chapter 2, Enter Section Thirty One  
**

* * *

Neji had been transferred to the USS Titan and was now a Lieutenant as well as chief of Security and Tactical officer, the Titan was stationed at Deep Space Nine and was among the ships sent to rescue the Lexington

"Are you sure Lieutenant?" Captain William Riker asked

"Yes sir, it's the Lexington, or what's left of her" Gary who was manning the operations console answered

Neji was standing in the middle of the bridge looking at the screen, debris floating around "That cannot be" He said not wanting to believe his eyes

"I'm sorry Neji this must be hard for you" Troi who was the first officer

"It isn't true! She is still alive, I know she is, I can feel it!" He responded

"Neji, there are no life pods and I cannot sense anything out there" Troi added as she put her hand on his shoulder

"In her message to me she said they were being pulled into a ship, why would they just destroy them?" Neji stated

"Something must have happened, maybe they set the self destruct, its hard to say" Riker explained

"No, I cannot accept that explanation, the Federation must keep searching for them, they are part of Starfleet and we cant let them down" Neji stated, almost pleadingly

Riker looked at Troi as Neji walked off of the bridge

"Should we go after him?" Riker asked

"We should give him some space right now, he needs time to process this horrible news" Troi told him

Meanwhile Neji had made his way to his quarters "I must talk to Janeway, she will help me, I know she will" He told himself as he sat at his desk. He sent a transmission to Starfleet command and awaited a response

"Incoming Transmission" The computer informed him shortly after

"Patch it through" Neji ordered

Janeway's face appeared on the screen "Neji, I am so sorry to hear about the Lexington, I know Hinata was on that ship and that she meant a great deal to you

"Admiral, I know they are still alive, we have to keep searching!" Neji told her

"The debris from the Lexington shows us that they are gone, I truly believe that they must have put up a fight rather then let them take them peacefully" Janeway answered

"Admiral, I am telling you that Hinata is alive I know it, I can FEEL it, she isn't dead" Neji once again told her

"Neji I know this is hard for you, I recommend you have a talk with your councilor, she is the best in Starfleet and she can help you get through this tough time" Janeway told him

"I don't need a talk with commander Troi, look if you don't keep searching then I will" Neji simply told her

Janeway let out a sigh "Neji we are in the middle of a war, I cannot permit you to just wander around, you have to understand that our resources are stretch thin and all evidence point towards the Lexington being destroyed

"Then consider this to be my Resignation from Starfleet admiral" Neji said angrily

"Neji, think about this, do not throw away your entire carrier. You are just emotional right now" Janeway stated in an attempt to make him reconsider

"Damn right I am emotional, because no one else gives a damn! Titan out!" He said as he ripped off his comm badge and threw it onto his desk "If Starfleet won't help, then I will do it without them" He said as he slammed his fist on the desk

A few hours later some of Konoha's officers were in a conference with each other

"Everyone, thank you for taking the time from your duties" Neji stated from the Titan

"Neji, I think i speak for all of us when I say we would have come even if we were in the middle of a battle" Sakura stated from Voyager

"Yeah, and I don't think she's gone either! The Freedom is a few hours away from the area" Naruto stated from the Freedom

"I know she is still alive, I can feel it!" Neji told them

"I had a fight with my captain, it got dirty, I am going to resign from Starfleet as well. I am going to join you guys, my captain wouldn't even let me come see it for myself" Ino stated from the Legend

"No Ino, Neji already quit" Naruto told her

"But they wont allow me to leave to search for her!" Ino stated in protest

"Take a leave of absence Ino, trust me. I have friends that can help us" Naruto explained

"What kind of Friends?" Sakura asked

"I have already spoken to them, Neji once the Freedom arrives I want you to join us, and Ino we will pick you up as soon as you get your Leave cleared, don't worry it will be accepted" Naruto told her

Ino and Neji both nodded as they were curious

the screens went blank as the conference was over.

A few hours later Naruto was in Kira's office

"Are you sure Naruto?" Kira asked him

"Kira Its the only way to find the truth, Starfleet won't help" Naruto answered

"But section thirty one is still a branch of Starfleet" Kira reminded him

"But it does its own investigations doesn't it? It has more freedom and autonomy then any other department does it not?" Naruto asked

"Well yes of course" Kira answered

"Then that is all I need to know" Naruto quickly told him

"Alright then, I spoke with my old commanding officer in Section thirty one, you, Suzu and Sasuke have been commissioned and are now part of section thirty one, you are now officially a secret intelligence officer" Kira told him

"Great! I have some preparation to do then" Naruto stated as he began to walk away

"Hold on, I will be coming with you guys, I have taken some leave" Kira told him

"Kira, the Freedom needs is first officer, I am already taking its Chief tactical and Chief of Operations, not to mention me as the Hazard team leader" Naruto tried to protest

"Don't worry about the Freedom, I am more worried about getting you guys back here safe" Kira answered him

"You know, the captain isn't going to like this" Naruto told him

"Yeah I know, but deep down he will understand" Kira said with a warm smile

Naruto returned the smile "Thanks Kira" He said as both of them walked out of Kira's office

A few hours later Naruto, Suzu and Sasuke walked onto the bridge in their new black intelligence uniforms

Tucker let out a sigh as he saw them make their way down the bridge with Naruto in the lead "So are you guys are sure you want to do this?" He asked, knowing full well the answer

"Yeah, its something we feel we must do, if anything it might help us find closure. We just have to be absolutely sure before we give hope" Naruto answered

Suddenly Kira walked onto the bridge, and to Tucker's and Athrun's surprise, he also wearing his black shirt uniform "Kira?" Athrun simply said in shock

"Commander, what is the meaning of this!" Tucker asked

"Captain, I am taking a leave from Starfleet and I have been temporarily reinstated into Section thirty one sir" Kira answered

"In my ready room, now commander!" Tucker ordered as Kira nodded and followed him into his ready

Tucker threw his hands in the air "Alright Kira, what the hell are you doing?" he said as stared at his first officer

"Captain, they need my help sir. I cannot just let them go alone" Kira answered

"Kira, You know as well as I do that the Lexington is gone, they are just having a hard time accepting it" Tucker told him

"And sir that might be true, or maybe there is something else going on. Starfleet wont do anything because its to busy fighting this war, there isn't even an investigation of the possibility, this is where section thirty one comes in" Kira explained

"Alright then I will get right to the point. The last time I allowed my first officer go on an Intel mission he never came back!" Tucker finally told him

Kira smiled "So that's what's going on, you are afraid that the same fate will happen to me" Kira said

"In a very short period of time you have become a fine addition to the crew. The crew trusts you and quite frankly, there are very few people I trust, you have become one of them" Tucker told him

"Captain, don't worry I am not going to allow myself to get killed so easily, plus if what everyone thinks is right then we won't find anything and we will be back before you know it. I am also going to make sure that these kids get back home safely sir" Kira explained

Tucker let out another sigh but he finally shook Kira's hand "You bring them and yourself back home alive, you hear me commander? I do not want to have to train a new first officer!"

"Yeah, I will sir" He said with a smile. As he was about to leave he suddenly stopped "Oh yeah i almost forgot, by order of section thirty one and with authorization from Starfleet command, we are taking the Alpha Flyer" He added

"What? But we just got it! I mean we had the one from Tom but we had to give it back, and we just got our own!" Tucker stated in protest

"Sorry sir its the best shuttle for our needs" Kira explained

Alright , if it will help you complete this mission safely then take it, but you better not put a single scratch on her!" Tucker told him

"Will do captain" Kira answered as he walked out of the ready room

Athrun was waiting for him just outside "Kira..." He started to say

"What is it?" Kira asked

"Do you want me to come? I am sure that I could convince section thirty one to re-instate me as well" Athrun told him

"No Athrun, not this time. We cannot leave the Freedom without its senior staff. four of us are already leaving, don't worry we will be back soon, keep the ship safe for us" Kira told him

"Aye, you just make sure you come back" Athrun answered as both friends shook hands and Kira joined Sasuke Suzu and Naruto who were waiting for him near the turbolift

"Neji is waiting for us in the flyer and Ino's ship just dropped out of warp, she should join us shortly" Sasuke stated as they entered the turbolift and made their way to the shuttle bay

Neji was prepping the flyer for departure, he was dressed in his normal clothes "Hey Neji" Naruto greeted him as he took a seat up front

"Hey guys, I cant thank you enough for helping me like this" Neji answered as the rest of them took up stations

"Hinata is a fellow Konoha, we will do everything in our power to bring her back" Suzu said with a smile

"That is just how we do things" Sasuke added

"Oh Neji, this is commander Kira Yamato, he is the first officer of the Freedom, and its thanks to him that we were able to get into section thirty one and barrow the flyer" Naruto added

"It is nice to meet you, trust me, if she is out there we will find her, but you must also be prepared for the possibility that she is gone" Kira explained

"I know, I just have to be sure. I would not be able to live with myself if I just let this go without at least investigating" Neji answered

Ino walked in, she had a backpack on along with her and she was also in her normal clothes "Hey guys" She said greeting her friends

"Ino!" Naruto said with a bright smile "Its been a while"

"Thanks for joining us Ino, I know this cost you a lot" Neji told her

"Hey so got demoted, If we find Hinata it will be worth it" Ino answered back

"Wait, you got demoted?" Naruto said surprised

"Yeah, my captain said I needed to grow up and accept her lost, so I kind of gave him a piece of my mind" Ino explained

"Ouch, that sucks" Suzu said feeling sorry for her friend

"Well then, are we ready to go?" Kira asked the team

"Yeah, let's do this" Naruto answered as he began the start check list for the flyer

Tucker's voice filled the intercom "The fleet has left the area, we are going to be heading towards Starbase four three two. We are going to be there for quite some time as we have been made a part of Orb's defense fleet for now, since they lost some ships in their last defense"

"Understood sir, we are ready for Launch" Kira informed him

"Good luck, and if your friend is alive, bring her back" Tucker told them

Naruto began to work his console as the warp core came online

"This is flyer requesting permission to Launch" Suzu requested

"Permission granted" Tucker answered

"Firing thrusters" Naruto stated as the flyer began to fly out of the shuttle bay

"We are clearing the shuttle bay doors" Sasuke reported as the flyer flew out from the Freedom

"Firing impulse engines" Naruto stated as the flyer began to pick up speed

"Alright Freedom, we are clear, see you soon" Kira said

"Understood, Freedom out" Tucker answered as the Freedom warped away

The flyer began the task of finding their friend

* * *

 **End chapter 2**

* * *

And that is that. What will happen next? Tune in next time :P


	3. Entering Cardassian Space

I have been really busy with work, so its been a while since my last post. But I am back :)

I will now respond to the review

bankai777 - Thank you for the review, no he will not

And with that said on with the chapter!

* * *

 **Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 3, Entering Cardassian Space**

* * *

The Flyer had been left behind to continue the investigation, Naruto was getting into position to begin scanning the floating debris

"Lets begin scanning the debris field" Kira said

"Scanning, the debris field is consistent with what we would expect from the Lexington's mass" Suzu reported

"But can we confirm it is from the Lexington?" Naruto asked

"That's what we need to find out" Kira stated

"But why wouldn't it be from the Lexington?" Ino asked

"To throw us off track" Kira answered

"Look at this, I think this part has the Lexington's registry number on it" Suzu stated as the debris appeared on her screen with the Lexington full registry number

"Interesting" Kira said as he examined the readings

"You find that interesting?!" Neji responded, slightly upset at the sigh of the debris

"What I mean is that I am finding it interesting that the hull fragments haven't all aged the same" Kira began to explain "Here look at this, the piece from the Lexington, and here is a random piece from the debris field" He said showing both scans

"The Lexington looks like its only five years old and the other one looks like eight years old" Sasuke commented

"How would that be possible? Wouldn't the entire hull be the same age?" Naruto added

"Exactly, this is something that we wouldn't have been able to figure out without a thorough investigation. These guys are smart very smart, they used parts from other ships, they even made sure they were all of the same class. From my scans there are at least three ships in this field, and the Lexington has only two pieces of hull fragments" Kira informed them

"Then that means..." Neji began to say

"Yeah, you guys might have been right all along" Kira stated

"Then we must tell Starfleet!" Naruto said happily

Kira shook his head "Its not enough evidence for them, not right now. Maybe in times of peace they would have done a more thorough investigation, but during times of war all they can do is think about the war. I don't blame them, its their job, that's why Section thirty one still exist, to fill in in these times" Kira explained

"So now we know they are still alive" Neji said as he felt relieved

"Not exactly, this just means that we know this debris isn't the Lexington, for all we know they took the ship and killed the crew" Kira stated

"Or worst.." Naruto added as everyone turned to look at him "Speaking as someone who has been taken prisoner by these aliens, I wouldn't want anyone to ever go through what I have. We have to find them, especially Hinata" He said

"Why Hinata?" Neji asked

"They are after Konohan people" Naruto answered

"We have to find her now!" Neji stated as he was not fearing the worst for Hinata

"I am trying to scan the area for any warp trails, but the alien ships seem to almost leave no trails behind at all" Kira said as he worked his console

"If they leave no trails then how can we find them?" Naruto asked

"I said almost, and I think I just found what I'm looking for" Kira started "But you guys aren't going to like it, its going strait into Cardassian space" He added

"I don't care if it was heading for towards the Delta Quadrant, Hinata being dead is one thing, however being tortured, having experiments conducted on her, feeling pain... That is an entirely other thing" Naruto stated with conviction in his eyes

Neji looked at Naruto and smiled, he had always respected Naruto in the past as a genius ninja, however seeing how far he would go to save Hinata only made him respect Naruto even more "And the same goes for me" Neji stated as he stood next to Naruto as they nod at each other

"I never expected this mission to be an easy one"Sasuke added as he joined them

"I got a demotion for this, so I will be dammed if I don't see this to the end" Ino said as she got up

"Cardassians be dammed, they messed with one of our own. They need to know the consequences of dealing with a Konohan" Suzu stated as she joined the group

Kira smiled, he admired their sense of loyalty towards each other "Then I guess its settled , I borrowed the newest Romulan cloak for the flyer, however the Cardassian's have gotten from the aliens some rather good cloaking scanners, its now impossible for Romulan or Klingon strike forces to make surprise attacks like in the past. However, a small shuttle like the flyer might just have a shot at passing their sensors as long as we don't get too close" Kira explained

"Alright, tell me the course to set" Naruto asked as he sat back down at his station

"Heading zero two one mark five" Kira told him

"Course set and speed set" Naruto stated as he entered the command into his console

"Engaging cloak, Naruto take us to warp when ready" Kira signaled

"Engaging warp engines" Naruto stated

The nacelles extended outwards from the hull just before the ship vanished, the only thing you heard was a ship jumping to warp

The flyer had been flying towards Cardassian space for the past tree hours

"We are about to leave Federation space" Naruto warned them

"From here on out we cant afford any mistakes, Suzu you watch the sensors for anything, if an asteroid such as moves oddly I want to know about it. Naruto don't leave the helm for a second" Kira told them

"what about Sasuke, Ino and I?" Neji asked

"You three get some rest, when Naruto and Suzu are tired you will take their posts" Kira told him

"And what about you?" Sasuke asked

"I can go several days without sleep, don't worry about me" Kira answered

"Like hell, you need to rest as well" Sasuke told him

"I will be fine, I have gone an entire week without sleep once" Kira stated

"We don't need a tired out commander, I am sorry but I'm with Sasuke on this one" Naruto said in agreement with Sasuke

Kira let out a sigh "Let me guess , if I don't rest one of you is going to knock me out?" Kira asked with a slight grin

Naruto smirked "The though had crossed my mind"

"He would do it to" Ino added

Kira just shoot his head in defeat "Fine you win, I will go rest a bit with Neji and Ino, Sasuke you can stay here and go with Naruto and Suzu, but if you guys detect anything I want you to wake me, understood?" Kira stated seriously

"Understood commander" Naruto answered back

Sex hours latter the flyer was still at high warp following the trail

"The trail is getting stronger" Suzu stated

"That must mean were getting closer, hang on Hinata" Naruto said with determination

"Wait a minute, Suzu are you seeing this?" I think long range sensors are detecting something" Sasuke told them

"Confirmed, whatever it is its big" Suzu informed them

"Naruto change course to zero five three mark nine" Sasuke instructed

"Course set" Naruto answered as he tapped the course correction in his console

"Transferring my data to your console, what's our ETA?" Sasuke asked

"At our current speed three hours, I could raise our speed and be there in forty two minutes" Naruto answered

"No Kira said any faster and we risk getting detected" Suzu warned them

"But we have to reach Hinata as soon as we can, we just have to! If they found out she's from Konoha then she could be in pain or worth, she could be dying!" Naruto protested

"But if we are detected and caught, not only will we not be able to save her, but we would be giving them five new Konoha test subjects and one genetically enhance human" A voice stated from behind

When they turned around Kira was standing in the back of the flyers cockpit

"Commander.." Sasuke stated, acknowledging his return

"Report" Kira ordered as he made his way to the front of the cockpit

"We think that we may have detected a ship on long range sensors matching the warp signature, at our current speed it will take three hours to reach sir" Sasuke answered

"Alright, you three rest up, Neji and Ino are on their way, I will wake you in three hours, now go" Kira ordered as he took Sasuke post

"Aye sir" All three of them stated as they walked out while Neji took the helm and Ino took the ops

Ino immediately spotted something "Sir, there is a ship trailing us" She quickly informed them

"What?" Kira said slightly surprised

"It looks like they are trying to mask their signature" Ino told them

"That is Impossible, there was no one behind us just a few moments ago!" Suzu stated as she couldn't believe she would have missed something like that

"Are you three still here? I said to go get some rest! We will handle this" Kira sternly stated

"Don't worry Suzu, I am sure they just happen to pick up our trail, its nothing you missed" Ino said in an attempt to reassure her

"Exactly so get some rest, Ino are there any nebula's in the area?" Kira asked

"No sir, nothing around us" Ino answered

"Well I came prepared for something like this" Kira answered

Sasuke, Suzu and Naruto finally left the cockpit

"How could I have missed it" Suzu said as she sat down in her bunk still upset

"Look, we are all tired, let them deal with it" Naruto told her as he laid down in his own bunk

Sasuke sat down next to her "He is right, don't blame yourself for this" He told her as he held her

Back in the cockpit Kira had started to put his plan into motion

"Ino prepare the probe that I put in the torpedo launcher, configure it to match our warp signature, Neji prepare to drop out of warp" Kira ordered

"Sir?" Neji asked slightly puzzled

"I adapted a Romulan cloak to the probe, it has a warp engine, this is a type of probe used by Section thirty one ships, if they catch up to it then they will think that the federation sent the probe to spy on them and with luck, they will ignore us, but our timing has to be perfect" Kira explained

"Understood sir" Neji answered as he got ready to drop the flyer from warp

"Neji, as soon as I give Ino the order to fire, you have to drop us out of warp. If you miss it you might give away our plan" Kira told him, Neji simply nodded as he stood ready "Alright Ino, ready, FIRE"

As Ino fired the prob the flyer instantly dropped out of warp

"Now shut down everything except for life support and the cloak, we are going into gray mode" Kira ordered

"Aye sir, powering down all systems except for life support and the cloak" Ino answered

All the lights dimmed down, the consoles went black as the flyer was powering down she began to drift in space

"Now, we wait and pray" Kira stated as he sat back into his seat

* * *

 **End Chapter 3**

* * *

And thus the chapter comes to an end, will Kira's trick work? Find out in the next chapter :)


	4. New Objective

Hello everyone,

Back with a new chapter, but first i shall answer the reviews

rjdevelbiss - Thank you for the review as well as for the feedback, I went and tried to fix as many of them as I could find. I hope you are enjoying the story so far :)

bankai777 - Thank you for the review, I don't know, hope you enjoy the new chapter

AfterShockk - (Answering this review from Book 3) Thank you for the review, I also love both ST and Naruto, and at the time no one else had done it :) I hope you are still enjoying the story

Anyway that is all of them, thank you everyone, I really appreciate it

Now on with the chapter :D

* * *

 **Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 4, New Objective**

* * *

They now had to wait in the silence of space, they talked about random stuff. Kira got himself and the rest of the team some hot cocoa

"Where did you get this? I though everything was powered down" Ino asked as she sipped some of the hot beverage

"After being in section thirty one I learned to plan ahead, I can't live without this stuff, so I always have a thermos full of it, it also has its own power source to keep it warm" Kira explained as he also took a sip

A few more hours pass, Neji was becoming restless "It has been almost four hours"

"Alright power up the sensors only, let's take a peek out there" Kira ordered

Ino nodded "Aye, powering sensors" She said as she activated her console and brought the sensors online "Commander, the probe, its still transmitting!" She informed them

Kira was a bit surprised "They didn't find it?" He asked as he approached her station to see for himself

"No, it looks like they were just on the same course as we were, they passed the probe three hours ago, also the probe is within sensor range of our destination" Ino explained

"That is great, lets see it" Kira ordered as they all stared at her screen

A very large ship appeared on the screen that shocked them all

"Look at the size of that ship" Ino was the first to comment

"Its four times the size of the Titan..." Neji added

"My god, this ship is almost as big as a Borg Sphere if not bigger, Ino power up the rest of the shuttle, Neji resume course and speed once the engines are back online" Kira instructed them

The shuttles engines came back to life as the the nacelles extended out and they went to warp

"Our ETA is two hours and fifty three minutes" Ino reported

"Good, I am going to go replicate some hot cocoa to replace what I used in my thermos, anyone want something?" Kira asked as he made his way towards the rear of the cockpit

"I am a bit hungry actually" Neji answered

"Come to think of it so am I, we didn't really eat when we woke up and we haven't eaten for the past five hours" Ino added

"Alright so what do you guys want?" Kira asked

"Lets keep it simple, Ramen" Neji answered

"Same for me" Ino added

Kira went into the back room of the Flyer, here was a small kitchen with a table. The room to the right was the Sonic Shower and the toilet, while the room to the left went to the Bunks, the room in the back went to the armory and transporter room, a small medical bay with only one bed and there was a trap door that took you to the lower part of the flyer where the torpedoes were stored

"Hurm I wonder if I should wake those two up, technically we haven't moved since they went to bed, and I told them I would wake them once we reach our destination, I think I will let them rest some more, they may need it in the upcoming mission" He said as he walked over to the replicator

He pressed a few buttons on the replicators and three hot steamy bowls of Ramen appeared, he put them on the table. He then ordered the computer to fill his thermos with hot cocoa, he then walked back into the cockpit with the bowls of ramen on a tray and gave them to Neji and Ino. He sat down at his station to eat his bowl

"So what are we going to do once we reach this ship?" Ino asked as she slurped some ramen into her mouth

"Sasuke, Suzu, Naruto and I are going to infiltrate the ship and try and find out as much information as we can" Kira answered her

"Wait, I want to be part of this mission!" Neji quickly stated

"I am sorry Neji, but this is a section thirty one operation, and we need someone to stay in the flyer" Kira explained

"But.." Neji tried to object

"Trust me, if Hinata is in there, we will get her out" Kira told him to reassure him

"Neji, trust the commander, those three seem to trust him, and that's all I need to know" Ino told him in an attempt to help Kira out

Neji let out a sigh "I guess you are right Ino, sorry sir its just when it comes to Hinata I am a bit overprotective" He explained

"Yeah I did notice that" Kira said

"Its because she is the future head of the Hyuga clan, she is part of the Head Family and it is my duty to protect her sir" Neji explained

"I see, well don't worry, if she is alive and on board that ship we will bring her back" Kira told him

"That's right, I promise that no matter what, I will not leave that ship without her" A voice from the back stated

All three of them looked at the rear of the cockpit to see Naruto who was standing there in his PJ's and his night Hat, Neji and Kira thought he looked very unimpressive and Ino cracked a smile trying not to laugh

"Sorry I woke up for a glass of water and overheard your conversation" He added

"Go back to bed, I will wake you in two hours, we have a tough mission ahead of us and I need you three to be fully rested" He paused for a second "And for god sake, next time put on your uniform..." He said while trying to hide a smile

It was too much for Ino, she started to break out laughing hysterically "I am sorry, its the hat, its just so funny, what is that anyway, some sort of dog?" She asked as she continued laughing

"Ha, ha, ha... Fine I'm going back to bed" Naruto said in an annoyed tone as he left the cockpit

Just under two hours later the flyer had dropped out of warp and had engaged its impulse engines

"We will be within transporting range in ten minutes at our current speed sir" Neji informed them

"Good, we cant warp in any closer without being detected, I will go wake up Sasuke and Naruto" Kira stated as he made his way into the second room. Naruto, Sasuke and Suzu were already up and in their uniforms. They had begun eating since they had not eaten anything in more then twelve hours now

"Hey commander, we got up a little early, so we decided it would best if we ate before the mission, you know since working on an empty stomach is not good" Naruto told him with a grin

"I see, well good, we will be in transporter range in ten minutes. I want you guys to hurry up, we don't know how long the ship is going to stay in this system" Kira informed them

"Don't worry, Naruto can eat Ramen like a vacuum cleaner" Sasuke stated with a grin of his own as Suzu giggled at the comment

However to Sasuke's surprise Naruto did not get angry, he only grinned back at him "There is nothing wrong with a healthy appetite" Naruto stated as he ate up his ramen

"Alright just eat up, I will get our equipment ready" Kira told them as he walked into the back room. He began to take out and inspect the equipment, hand phasers, tricorders and emergency ration packs. Naruto, Sasuke and Suzu walked into the room a few minutes later.

Naruto looked at the equipment "Where are the Riffles?" He asked

"No riffles, this is an intelligence mission, we need to remain quick and mobile" Kira told him

"So no Hazard Team armor either I guess" Sasuke asked

"That's right, the less we have the better, the armor would only slow us down and is just not necessary for this type of mission" Kira confirmed

"Then why the ration packs?" Suzu asked

"You never know how long you are going to be out in the field when your an intelligence officer, you have to plan ahead. For example, if this ship starts to move while we are on it and we are separated from the flyer, then at least we have some supplies to last us a few days" Kira explained

"We could always steal some of their food" Naruto commented

"There are two problems with that, first, they might notice it and start looking for how it went missing, two, we have no idea what these aliens eat, or if they eat at all" Kira told him

"Alright, then let's rescue Hinata" Naruto stated as he took his equipment and rations

Kira tapped his comm badge "Ino, are we within range?" He asked her

"Aye sir, we just shut down the impulse engines" Ino's voice answered over the comm

"Once we beam over I want radio silence, do not message us unless its an emergency, Ino I want you to keep a lock on us at all times, if they begin to go to warp, I want you to beam us out, understood?" Kira told her

"Understood commander" Ino answered back

Naruto, Suzu and Sasuke were fully equipped and waiting by the transporter

"Alright you three, once we are there you have to follow my orders to the letter, no shooting unless I say so, even if there is an alien coming right for you, you are to refrain from doing anything unless I give the go ahead" Kira told them all in a stern voice

All three of them nodded

"Then lets get going" Kira stated as they all got onto the transporter pads "Neji I am leaving you in charge of the flyer while we are gone"

"Understood commander, and good luck" Neji's voice answered over the comm

"Thanks, Energies" Kira ordered

The familiar shimmer from the transporter activated as their bodies vanished from the flyer and appeared in a secluded section of the alien ship

"We have to watch out for their AI" Sasuke quickly told them

"AI?" Kira asked

"Yeah, the last time we were on one of these ships, we tried to crack their security, only to be led around in circles by the ship's AI" Sasuke explained

Kira grinned "Don't worry, I'm an expert at computers, Utopia's commander asked me to test his security system for some Yuna computer thing the other day, I cracked it no problem, and that was Starfleet's finest computer, so I was told" Kira told them with a slight hint of pride in his voice

With that said he opened a computer console on one of the walls and attached a device to it "hurm, not bad. This ship does indeed have an AI, but it hasn't noticed me yet, this isn't as advanced as the one at Utopia, this is a piece of cake. Accessing data files, searching for recent battles records, USS Lexington, here is the captains Log about the battle, translating it to our language" Kira stated

The face of Alien captain appeared on the screen "Captains log, krogs date 592 and 43 monicles and 392 monasit, after hearing from the Grand Council about a possible being known to us now as Konohans may be posted on the USS Lexington. We were dispatched to capture it, their ship was no match for ours, however they showed unexpected cunning. They disabled our tractor beam for a short time allowing them to try and get away, but we disabled their ship and captured it quite easily. Their crew did not surrender however, they fought back for as long as they could, but our numbers were greater, and after twenty nine hours we had taken over their entire ship. Their captain refused to tell me which one was the Konoha, so I killed random crew members until the Konoha stepped up on her own. Once confirmed, we killed the entire crew of the Lexington and are using them for food storage. The Lexington itself is to be dissected for technological value, there transporter technology is of special value to us. The Cardassian and Breen refuse to share it until we give them more of our technology, but if we can break the secrets from this ship then we wont need them anymore. As for the Konoha, she is going to be of real value to our medical scientist. Last time we had our hands on one of those brats was when we attacked that Starbase of theirs, we let him slip through our fingers, but not this time, end Log."

"They killed the Entire crew?..." Kira said in shock

"And they are trying to steal our technology?" Suzu added

"We have to save Hinata! You heard him, their doctors are going to start doing horrible things to her, I won't let that happen!" Naruto stated worried about what they could be doing to her

"I agree, there is no time to lose" Sasuke added in agreement

"I didn't know they did not have transporter technology, this adds to our mission, and it explains why they didn't just beam the crew off the ship" Kira stated

"How does this add to the mission?" Suzu asked

"This isn't just a rescue mission anymore, we have to destroy the Lexington and all the data they have on our technology. Our only problem is once we do one, they will be on the alert, If we rescue Hinata first, then their security will be on the look out for us, same if we destroy the Lexington" Kira explained

"We need to get to Hinata first! Her life is on the line and there is no telling what there doing to her right now!" Naruto stated, wanting to make sure Hinata was the priority

"Or, we could do both at the same time, you said your an expert at computers right?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, I am" Kira answered intrigued

"Then you can hack the Lexington's main computer core and tell it to self destruct, once we got Hinata that is" Sasuke suggested

"That is a good plan" Kira said in approval of the idea

"Alright then lets get going!" Naruto continued to push for them to begin their rescue of Hinata

"Right, they are holding Hinata in the main medical ward, its forty three decks above us, we can use the access tubes. Using their lifts is too risky, I hope you guys are in shape" Kira stated with a smile as he opened a hatch to the tubes

"I would climb one hundred decks if I had to, LET'S GO!" Naruto stated as they began their long climb up the tubes

* * *

 **End Chapter 4**

* * *

Well that's another chapter done, hope you guys are enjoying it so far


	5. Rescue and Escape

Hey Everyone, back with the next chapter of the story :)

But first reviews

bankai777 - Thank you for the review, he already has appeared

And with that said, on with the show :D

* * *

 **Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 5, Rescue and Escape**

* * *

It had taken them about an hour to climb the decks, Kira and Sasuke were tired and wanted to stop to rest a bit before they kept going

"Get guys, lets stop here before we go any further" Kira told them as he sat down on the ground

"Agreed" Sasuke said as he sat next to him

"Come on guys, we need to keep going! We need to find Hinata!" Naruto told them in protest

"Where does he find this endless stamina? We just climbed forty three decks, and he still has the energy to jump around" Kira commented

"He has always been like that since we were kids" Sasuke explained

Naruto was tapping his foot "Come on guys! Suzu doesn't seem tired!" Naruto pointed out

Suzu stood next to him with her arms crossed as she stared at Sasuke "You disappoint me Sasuke, I am going to have to work on your Stamina once we get back in the ring" She said with a grin

Sasuke feared what that meant as he avoided eye contact with her

"Calm down you two, and sit down" Kira told them

Naruto let out a sigh "Why are you two acting like such old people?" he commented as he reluctantly sat down followed by Suzu

"Her I am only twenty four years old" Kira protested

Sasuke and Naruto look at each other

"You are only a year older then us, how are you already a commander?" Naruto asked slightly shocked

"I entered Starfleet Academy at a very young age" Kira told them "Now let's get back to the mission" He said as he got up along with everyone else

Kira slowly opened the doors and peeked in "I can see four guards" he whispered

"Then let's take them out" Naruto whispered back

Kira shook his head "And alert the entire deck? Who will then alert the ship? No, we have to think of another way of getting in" he explained

Naruto was getting frustrated, he understood what Kira was saying but on the other hand he also knew what Hinata was going through "The longer we wait, the more they are going to make Hinata suffer, I am sorry sir but i cannot allow them to go on harming her" Naruto stated as he pushed his way through Kira

He quickly ran for the guards and began making hand signs "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said in a low voice as three clones of himself appeared, they ambushed the aliens and quickly take them out with skill and stealth, once he confirmed he took them all out he dispelled his clones

Kira, Suzu and Sasuke walked in from behind, Kira grabbed Naruto by his shirt and slammed him against the wall "Lieutenant, if you ever do anything like that again I swear I will replace you with Ino, is that understood Lieutenant!" Naruto was shocked, he had never seen Kira this angry "I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" He once again asked him as he tightened his grip

Naruto nodded "Sir, yes sir" he said quickly as Kira finally let go of him

"You Idiot, you could have screwed up our entire rescue mission!" Sasuke added, showing that he agreed with Kira

Naruto straighten his uniform "I am sorry it's just that I know we have to get to her now, the longer we wait the more pain she endures, I know because I've been in her place and I almost died!" Naruto said pleadingly

"I understand Naruto, but we cannot be reckless. Let's just keep going, if we encounter any more guards you will follow my orders, understood?" Kira once again told him

"Yes commander, I understand" Naruto answered in a slightly sad tone

Kira let out a sigh "Incidentally, good job, you didn't seem to have alerted the rest of the deck. Now let me connect to the computer and see where they are holding her" Kira said as he once more plugged into the nearby wall panel with his device

"Hurm, the computer is trying to do security sweeps of all decks, it would appear that it has a suspicion something isn't right, but for now it's just guessing. Hinata is being held in the forward section of the deck, there are very few guards, much less than I expected" Kira explained

"That's a good thing then, right?" Suzu commented

"Maybe, but the lack of guards normally means a good security system, one that I'm trying to locate and take down as we speak, but this AI is really getting on my nerves. Security codes cracked, they have HEAVY surveillance in Hinata's location, I'm going to take the security cameras offline and put them into a loop, making it think it's still online and that nothing is wrong" Kira added as he worked his device

"Great, so does that mean we can go all out?" Naruto asked

Kira shook his head and sighed "Fine but only on my command, logging off the computer" he answered as shoved his device in his pocket

They ran down the corridor to the door where Hinata was being held, Kira stopped right in front of the door. He gave them a hand signal to get ready, Kira then tapped the button on the wall to open the door. Naruto, Suzu and Sasuke ran in, they fired their phasers and hid behind some sort of bio bed trying to keep their attention focused on themselves, all of a sudden, another door opened on the other side of the room, Kira came running in and got the aliens from behind

"Hold your fire guys, we got them" Kira told them

Naruto began looking around for Hinata, he saw her laying down on one of the bio beds, restrained, her uniform ripped, she had tubes going into her body. He quickly ran towards her "Hinata, don't worry we are here now" He looked at her immobile body, there was no expressions on her face, it looked like she was sleeping peacefully "Hey Hinata, wake up it's me Naruto" He said as he held her hand

Hinata wasn't responding or moving, Naruto began ripping the pipes from her body while Kira started to make some scans

"How is she?" Suzu asked concerned as she stared at Hinata who had yet to move a muscle

"I don't know, we have to get her back to the flyer, you guys take care of her, I am going to hack into their computer again, I need to delete any Federation technology they might have gathered, then I'm going to set the self destruct to not only the Lexington, but to this entire ship" Kira instructed them

"You can do that?" Sasuke asked

Kira grinned "Just watch me, with my computer hacking skills I can do anything, why do you think I was recruited by Section thirty one as soon as I graduated?" Kira instantly plugged back into the ship's computer and began working on his plan

Naruto was taking out the last tubes from Hinata's body, he wiped her face with a cloth while Suzu continued to scan Hinata since Kira was busy with planning their escape

"My god, I think I know what they were trying to do, Sasuke look at this" Suzu said as she showed him her scans

"What? What were they doing to her?" Naruto asked concerned

"They were extracting her chakra so they could study it and find a way to neutralize it, and from my scans she has many unknown toxins in her body as well" Suzu explained

"We need to get her back to the flyer" Naruto said as he picked her up in his arms

"Kira, are we almost done?" Sasuke asked

"Cracking their Command Codes...GOT THEM, I cracked both the Lexington and this ships command codes. I am activating the Lexington Self Destruct to go off in ten seconds, and this one to go off in twenty" Kira explained as he removed his device from the wall panel

"Then lets get the hell out of here" Suzu stated

Kira tapped his comm badge "Kira to Flyer"

"Go ahead away team" Neji's voice answered

"Five to beam up" Kira requested

"Does that mean that you found her?" Neji asked with hope in his voice

Suddenly the ship shook violently as the Lexington self destructed, the ships internal alarms were going crazy, the AI was making multiple announcements

"Neji, NOW would be a good time" Kira quickly informed him

"Sir. their shields just went up" Neji answered back

Kira quickly plugged back into the wall panel

"Commander, our twenty seconds are almost up…" Suzu stated as she was counting in her head

"There, their shields are down, energizing" Neji stated

As they beam off, the ship exploded right behind them, Ino instantly took the Flyer into Warp to avoid the shock wave, she set their course back to Federation space. Neji left his station and ran towards the transporter room, Naruto ran out carrying Hinata in his arms, he took her to the small medical Bay they had in the back room, it only had one bio bed and basic medical equipment. He laid her on the bed gently

"What have they done to her?" Neji asked horrified at all the cuts and bruises on her body as well as her ripped clothing

"They were extracting her chakra, and god only knows what else" Naruto answered

"Sasuke, you take Neji's station, tell Ino to set course for two, two nine mark three, Starbase four thirty two, Naruto, Suzu you two assist me, Neji" He said with a pause "You just stay with her"

Sasuke left the room to join Ino and inform her of the events, Neji sat down next to Hinata and held her hand, Kira started to scan with his medical tricorder

"Naruto get me my bag" Kira ordered, Naruto ran towards Kira's bunk and got his back pack "Get the vial that's inside the front pouch and insert it into a hypospray" Kira ordered as Naruto quickly did as he said and handed the hypospray to Kira

"What is that stuff?" Suzu asked

"I spoke to your old doctor before we left, Voyager's Chief Medical Officer, and asked him to send me the information I needed to make the same antidote he gave you when Naruto was captured" Kira explained as he applied the hypospray to Hinata

"Is it the same thing?" Naruto asked

"Not exactly, but a lot of the same compounds are in her blood, and the antidote will take care of those compounds, with any luck, her body can take care of the rest" Kira answered

"And if it can't?" Neji asked nervously

"Then I start looking for other ways of curing her, or at least keep her alive until we reach Starbase four thirty two, they have an advanced medical center there and they are the closest base, also Orb just happens to also be there. Orb is very advanced in medical technology, it rivals our own" Kira explained

"Don't worry Hinata, you're going to be alright, I swear" Naruto said as he stood by her side

* * *

 **End Chapter 5**

* * *

Hinata has been rescued, but is she saved? Find out soon!


	6. Voyager feels like home

Hello everyone,

I am sorry that its been so long since my last post, I had a family emergency, I actually had to take multiple weeks off of work

But here is the next chapter, anyway here are the reviews as always

bankai777 - Thank you for the review, I don't know what those are

bookworm51485 - This is a review from Book 1 so I don't know if you will ever see it but I felt it had to be answered - First thank you for the review, now to answer the question, I honestly don't like Chouji, its why I killed him off as soon as I could in my Bond's series, as for Shino, I like him but I just didn't feel like he would be a good fit for this story. and as for my OC's, that is my decision, she was created in my Bonds series and I liked her a lot but never got to use her as as much as I would have liked as her story ark came to a close (Talking about Suzu) so here she is. As I said, I don't even know if you will like this story long enough to read this but I am sorry if you disagree, I do however hope that you end up liking the story none the less :)

Anyway with that out of the way here is the next chapter

* * *

 **Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 6, Voyager feels like home**

* * *

The Flyer was almost out of Cardassian space, Kira was still scanning Hinata

"I have stabilized her condition for now, but we will need to get her to Voyager" Kira stated as he shut the medical tricorder

"But who knows where they could be" Naruto stated

"I know exactly where they are going to be" Kira answered back, surprising Naruto, Neji and Suzu "They are going to be at Starbase four thirty two" He added

"How do you know?" Suzu asked

"Because before we set off on this mission I asked them to wait for us there, I told them I may need the Doctors Expertise in Konoha biology, plus Sakura is now a nurse and doctor in training, she would also be able to help" Kira explained

Naruto raise an eyebrow "Is there anything you don't plan for?" He asked with a grin

Kira let out a sigh "Yeah" he said with a slight pause "Your emotions" He finished

Neji looked at Naruto then Kira

Naruto's grin suddenly vanished as there is a small moment of silence "I... I am sorry" He finally said while feeling ashamed of his actions

"What are you two talking about?" Neji asked out of curiosity

"During the mission Naruto disobeyed my orders for stealth and he took on four enemy guards on his own, he was lucky to not trip off any alarms. However he put all of us as well as the mission in danger" Kira answered

Neji was surprised and angry at the news "You put the mission and Hinata's Life in danger?!"

Naruto's shame only grew as he regretted his actions "I am sorry, I was only thinking about getting to Hinata as soon as we could. I felt that with every second we spent tip toeing around meant that they were doing horrible things to her.." He answered

Kira felt bad as he could tell Naruto regretted his actions, but it was a lesson he had to learn if he was ever to command "I understand, but letting your emotions take over isn't the answer. If you are ever going to be a captain one day then you are going to have to learn how to deal with your emotions"Kira explained

"And the same would apply if you were to ever become Hokage" Neji added

Kira could tell that Naruto was deep in thought, suddenly Sasuke's voice came over the comm

"We are now entering Federation Space, and nearing Starbase four three two"

Kira tapped his comm badge "Hail Voyager and route the transmission here" he ordered

"Aye sir, I am getting a response, routing it to the rear comm panel" Sasuke answered

Chakotay's face appeared on a small screen next to Kira "This is Voyager"

"Hello Captain, my name is commander Kira Yamato of Section thirty one , I am also the first officer of the USS Freedom" Kira stated

Chakotay raised an eyebrow "I see, so what can we do for you commander"

"I had Admiral Janeway send you here for a reason, I believe you know about the Lexington" Kira explained

"I happen to have two crew members from Konoha, so I know very well about the Lexington commander" Chakotay answered with a serious tone

"Well I just happen to have six Konohans with me, Naruto, Suzu, Sasuke, Neji, Ino" he began as be paused for a brief second "And Hinata" He finished

Chakotay eyes widen as a smile began to creep on his face at the news "She survived?" He asked to make sure he had understood

"It turns out Naruto and Neji were right. And like Naruto when he was captured they did things to her. We need your doctor who has the best knowledge of Konohan physiology to examine her" Kira informed him

"Of course, just tell us where to meet you" Chakotay quickly answered

"I'm sending you our cloaking frequency, I request that you meet with us right away, the sooner we get Hinata to you the better" Kira stated as he punched in the cloaking frequency and sent it to Voyager

"Agreed, we have received your frequency, we are setting course at maximum warp"

"Thank you Captain" Kira said with a bow

"Anything to save Hinata, Voyager out" Chakotay stated before his face disappeared

Shortly afterwards Kira had made his way to the cockpit, Naruto and Neji had not left Hinata's side

"Voyager has dropped out of warp at 001.12" Suzu informed them

"Ino, drop us out of warp, Sasuke drop the cloak and inform Voyager that we are going to beam Hinata straight to sickbay and that we are coming in for a landing" Kira ordered

The crew worked their consoles as the flyer dropped out of warp and dropped its cloak

"Message sent and acknowledged sir" Sasuke reported

"Energize" Kira ordered once more

"Transport complete commander" Suzu stated

"Ino land the flyer in their shuttle bay" Kira added

The flyer landed in Voyager's shuttle bay, Naruto and the others came out of the flyer. Even thought they were all worried about Hinata any chance to be back on Voyager felt like home. This is where they had trained for the academy and spent their first months in space

"Come on, lets get to sickbay" Naruto stated as he began making his way to the shuttle bay's exit

"Take your time, let the doctor do his thing, we will only get in the way at this point" Kira told him

"I don't care if I have to sit and wait outside the doors, I am still going" Naruto quickly answered back

Kira sighed and nodded as Neji followed Naruto's lead

"What about you three?" Kira asked Sasuke, Suzu and Ino

"Hinata is safe now, there is nothing much more we can do other then wait" Sasuke answered

"Yeah, and whether its in sickbay or anywhere else on the ship won't really change much" Ino added

"Right now I just think we should allow Naruto and Neji to have their space" Suzu stated as well

"Lets go to the mess hall, I could use something to drink" Ino suggested

"Yeah, what about you commander?" Suzu asked

"Me? I have to study this..." He said as he showed them his tricorder

"And what is that?" Sasuke asked

"While I was setting up the self destruct I also downloaded the entire memory core of their ship, Starfleet Intel is going to be very pleased" Kira stated with a grin

"Well you can study it with us, over a hot steaming cup of Hot Cocoa" Suzu said with a grin

Kira Smiled "Your starting to know me too well" He said with an amused tone "Alright lets go get us some cocoa" He said giving in as they all walked into a turbolift

Meanwhile back in sickbay the medical staff were hard at work

"Get me twelve cc's of the second vial" The Doctor ordered

"Aye" Sakura answered as she quickly as she handed him the vial

The Doctor quickly poured it into another vial "Now twenty one milligrams of the red vial" He ordered once more

"Here you go Doctor"

He did the same as with the other vials, he then closed the vial and put it in a mixer for a few seconds. He then shoved it into a hypospray and quickly administered it to Hinata as he took his tricorder and scanned her continuously

"Doctor?" Sakura asked still worried for her friend

A smile began to creep onto The Doctors face "I think she will be alright now, her life wasn't in any danger thanks to the medicine she got from that commander, but her chakra system was damaged. Without the repairs I just did to it she could have lost the use of her chakra" He explained

"I believe he called himself Kira Yamato I think" Sakura commented

"Yes well, had it not been for him she would have serious brain damage right now. Although this isn't the same thing that almost killed Naruto, it was very similar"

"So she will make complete recovery then?" Sakura asked for confirmation

"Yes, she will be fine, you can go and tell the others" The Doctor suggested

Sakura nodded happily. She went to the other side of the office where they had told Naruto and Neji to wait "Hey guys, she is going to be alright"

Neji breathe a sigh of relief "That is great news" he stated

Sakura had noticed Naruto missing "Where did Naruto go? I thought they said he was waiting here with you" She asked

"When we got here he said that I should be the one to be with Hinata since she is family, I told him to join me but he turned around and walked out of the room" He answered

Sakura raised an eyebrow "That is unlike him., I wanted to see him" She said with a pause as she thought about the last time she saw Naruto "I have missed him, its been over a year since I have seen him in person" She added as she found herself really looking forward to seeing him more and more and a very light blush appeared on her face

Neji raised an eyebrow of his own and grinned "Oh?" stated in an amused tone

Sakura realizing Neji's tone instantly regained her serious look "Don't get any ideas, I have missed Sasuke too, we were originally a team after all" She said as she crossed her arms

But Neji simply smiled at her

Sakura finally let out a sigh "You can go see her now, but she won't be conscious for a few more hours" She told him as she wanted to change the subject

It was Neji turn to regain his composure as he got up from his seat "That's alright" he said as he walked towards her biobed and sat down at her side

Sakura walked over to The Doctor who was in his office working on Hinata's file "Doctor, are you busy?" She asked

"I am always busy" He said in a joking tone and smiled at her "But I can always make time for you" he added

"I would like permission to leave sickbay"

The Doctor got up from his chair "Is there something wrong?" He asked her slightly concerned

"Well you see, I haven't seen Naruto in such a long time, and you know Sasuke too so..." She started to explain

The doctor smiled, he had come to know Sakura very well during her time on the ship. He could remember when he first met her and how she was obsessed with Sasuke. But now he noticed that her heart rate would often accelerate whenever she talked about Naruto, and at times she even had to hide the redness that would creep on her cheeks

"I understand, we are done here so go and see your friends" He said as he set his hand on her shoulder

She smiled and thanked him. As she began to walk out of sickbay she stopped for a second "Computer, Locate Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki"

"Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki is on deck one" The computer answered

Sakura walked into a turbo lift and asked it to take her to the bridge. The doors opened and she looked around, Naruto wasn't there, she saw Tom was chatting with Harry at Ops

"Hey Sakura!" Tom said as he spotted her getting off the lift

"Hey Commander, have you seen Naruto?" She asked as she approached him

"Yeah, the captain gave him permission to use the observation lounge" Tom answered

Sakura turned her attention to Chakotay "Sir may I join him?" She asked him

"Of course Sakura, I think he could use some company" Chakotay answered

Sakura smiled as she made her way to the doors, as they slid and she entered the room she spoted Naruto who was staring into space, he was so deep in thought that he didn't hear her come in, she grinned as she slowly approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around his waste and hugged him tightly "Naruto!" She said with a cheery tone

Naruto was caught completely by surprised, his reflex was to elbow whoever had just grabbed him but he quickly stopped himself when he realized who it was "Sakura?" He stated surprised and confused

Sakura was satisfied with her surprise attack and didn't let go "I missed you guys so much" She told him in a soft voice

Naruto didn't really know what to do, Sakura had never hugged him before, rather it would be the other way around, she would hit him for no reason or if he said something stupid. She finally let go of him and allowed him to turn around

Although Naruto was very happy to see Sakura, there was one thing on his mind that he had to get out of the way "Sakura...Is Hinata?" He started asking

She smiled as she answered "Yeah, she will make a complete recovery"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief "I am glad, I was afraid that we were too late"

"She will be back on her feet in a few days" Sakura added

"Do the rest of the guys know about this?" He asked

"Other then Neji and now you, no. Lets go tell them together" She said with a smile as she grabbed his hand

However before they can even make it to the doors Kira's voice came over the comm "Kira to Naruto"

Naruto tapped his comm badge "Yes Commander?"

"Meet us in the mess hall, I have something urgent you have to know"

* * *

 **End chapter 6**

* * *

What could Kira want to speak with Naruto about? Find out soon!


	7. Konoha in danger

I am back with a new chapter :)

I hope everyone is getting ready for the holidays :D

No reviews so I guess its on with the show

I changed a scene in this chapter from the original, since Kushina is alive I had her play a part in it, and it was fun to type up ;) this added a lot of new dialogue so enjoy!

* * *

 **Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 7, Konoha in danger**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked into the mess hall, Kiba had also joined them. Kiba was now a Lieutenant Junior Grade and a very talented Engineer, Torres would often tease Vorik to watch out because Kiba could steal his job as assistant chief engineer, Vorik would just raise an eyebrow

"Sasuke! Its good to see you" Sakura said with a smile as she greeted him

Sasuke smiled back "Yeah, its nice to see you too Sakura"

Naruto was slightly surprised, only moments ago she was holding him in a tight embrace, he began to grin "That is a completely different greeting then you gave me"

Sakura quickly stomped on his foot and punched Naruto in the stomach "I don't know what your talking about" she stated, this didn't surprise anyone, other then Kira who was in shock

He looked straight at her still in disbelief at what he had just seen "You do know that you just hit a superior officer, who also happens to be in a special ops division known as Section thirty one. That is a court martial offense lieutenant" He stated in a stern and serious tone

Sakura quickly looked at Naruto's rank collar and realized he was right, she was only a Lieutenant Junior Grade and he a full Lieutenant

Kiba quickly intervene "It was just a reflex, I am sure she didn't mean to hit a superior officer, and I am sure Naruto is going to forgive her, right Naruto?" Kiba stated as Naruto was still riving in pain on the ground "See, he agrees"

"Anyway this isn't the time to be playing around, you said you had something of important to tell us commander?" Sakura stated, quickly trying change the subject

Naruto was painfully trying to get back to his feet, Sakura out of remorse helped him onto a chair and kept telling him how sorry she was

Kira still slightly surprised continued "That's right, we have just uncovered information that affects all of you, and all of Konoha" he quickly explained

"What's going on?" Suzu asked

"The aliens call themselves the Kost and they plan to attack Konoha in ten days from now. They got from Naruto what they needed and have been planning this ever since, they were using Hinata for other experiments, like how to extract chakra and use it as a power source or something" Kira explained

"They are going to invade Konoha?! We have to stop them!" Sasuke quickly stated

"The hard part is is not a member of the Federation, and technically its not a warp capable civilization and most of its population isn't even aware of the rest of us, so the prime directive would apply" Kira pointed out

"But we cant just let them invade it, think about how strong the aliens could get from it!" Ino stated in slight anger

"Not to mention that we are decedents from Earth! Just because we renounced technology doesn't change that!" Suzu also quickly reminded them

"I will inform Section thirty one of this information. My commander is a good man, he will make the council vote in favor of protecting Konoha" Kira told them, although he wasn't one hundred percent sure it would happen

"I hope so, Konoha is our home and we have to protect it, we WILL protect it" Sasuke said with conviction

"Look guys, I am going to contact my commander right away, I suggest you find a way to contact your own leader so that they can begin preparations to defend the planet" Kira stated as he got up from the table and made his way out of the room

Sakura was still helping Naruto "I am so sorry Naruto" She said again

"Are you still hurting ? Damn, did you get weaker or something?" Sasuke said while trying to hide a grin

"No, she got stronger..." Naruto answered as he was recovering

"Well I have been training a lot with Kiba" She stated with a slight blush of embarrassment

"Yeah, she has gotten way stronger then she use to be, trust me on this one" Kiba stated

Sakura smiled at the remark "Well, we should probably inform Lord Hokage about the situation, we can use my quarters to send the message" She stated as they all got up and followed her

It didn't take long to reach her quarters, Sakura had a standard size quarters since she wasn't part of the senior staff she didn't get anything special. She walked to her desk and activated her computer as the rest of the gang found spots to sit

"I am sending a message to Lord Hokage Sama, I hope he is in his office"

Minato's face suddenly appeared on the screen "Sakura, its great to see you again, its been a while" He greeted her with a warm smile

"Is that Sakura?" Another voice in the background asked'

"Yes dear" Minato answered

He is suddenly pushed out of the way by a fiery redhead "Sakura! How are you doing!" She asked with a bright smile

"I am doing fine Lady Kushina" Sakura answered

"I have already told you to stop calling me Lady, Kushina is fine. But I must know, are you and my baby boy dating yet?" She asked with a huge grin

"WHAT?" Sakura asked while turning completely red

"I know he has a huge crush on you but not even he will wait forever, he is a young handsome boy, someone is bound to snatch him up if you don't hurry" He said as her grin grew

Suddenly and without warning she slammed the computer shut, instantly cutting the transmission short, she tried to hide her embarrassment from everyone in the room as she looked for Naruto, it looked like he and Kiba were talking about something "Could he not have heard that? Oh please let it be that he wasn't paying attention" She thought to herself

Suzu was staring at her with one of the biggest grins "So, when are you going to..."

But before she could even finish her sentence Sakura cut her off "Shut up!"

It was Sasuke's turn to speak up "Uh Sakura we still need to inform the Hokage of the attack..."

Her console began to chime, indicating an incoming transmission, however Sakura was still frozen, and Naruto had finally noticed "What is going on?" He asked as he got closer "Sorry I was kind of talking to Kiba about something so I missed whatever just happened" He explained

Sakura was still refusing to move, Suzu let out a sigh as she grabbed Sakura's computer and accepted the transmission

Kushina's face appeared once again with a huge grin, however it quickly disappeared when she saw Suzu's face "Suzu? What are you doing there? Where is Sakura?" She asked confused

"Well, we kind of have a situation that we need to speak with Lord Hokage about" Suzu explained

"I see... So who else is there?" She asked

"Umm, Myself, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura and umm Naruto"

"Oh... I see now... Let me get Minato back, one moment" Kushina said as she literally pushed Minato back into the frame and disappeared, realizing why Sakura had reacted the way she did, although deep down she didn't regret it

"Sorry about that Suzu, so what did you need to speak with me about?" Minato asked

"Lord Hokage, we have information that could change Konoha forever" She said with a pause "We have learned of a planned attack on Konoha" She explained

Minato's face instantly became pale, he had never dreamed that Konoha could ever one day be the target of an alien invasion "How long do we have?"

"We believe that it will be about ten days" Suzu answered "We are trying to convince the Federation to protect Konoha, If Konoha was a member they wouldn't even need convincing" She added

"Hokage Sama, it has been almost six years now, haven't you and the other Kages decided to let the entire population in on the truth?" Sasuke asked

Minato let out a large sigh "Myself and the Kazekage of the Sand agree that it is time we do, but the Mizukage of the Mist and Tsuchikage of rock don't think its time yet, and the cloud's Raikage just doesn't know what to do" he explained

Naruto pushed the others aside to get at the screen "Father, you must inform the other Kages of this impending attack, they must know that we must unite as one to face this threat. Our people must be told the truth and we must join the Federation!" He said almost pleadingly

"I will leave at once and do everything that is within my power to convince them that it is time we unite and abandon the old ways of thinking" Minato said with a smile as he stared at his son "Also know that I am proud of all of you"

"Thank you father" Naruto said with a grin

"What is it dear? One moment Naruto" Minato briefly stepped out frame and returned "Oh and your mother asks that you forget everything she said earlier"

Naruto looked at him confused "What did she say?" He asked

"That's my boy" He said with a grin before disappearing

Naruto was very Confused "What did she say?" He asked the others, all of them were grinning except for Kiba who had also not heard and Sakura who was hiding in a corner due to the embarrassment

Meanwhile Kira was in another room speaking with the Director of Section Thirty One

"Sir this is serious, they are planning an all out assault on Konoha, if we stand by and do nothing they will surely fall!" Kira stated

The Director of Section Thirty One was an older man by the name of Captain Darius "In any other time I would vouch for protecting them but this is war, our ships are committed to the battle and they are not members, hell most of there population don't even know that there is life on other planets" Darius answered

"But sir, they are trying to change that, and you know as well as I do that Konoha is rich with resources AND we have multiple new colonies in that region of space, that entire sector is a gold mine for resources! Giving them a front line base will give them access to attacking all our new colonies, we cannot allow this to happen sir!" Kira pleaded with his commander

Darius let out a sigh "You do make a good point, the fall of Konoha to the aliens would force us to stretch our resources across multiple systems to defend them. Alright, I trust you and if you say that Konoha is going to be under attack then I will tell the council to assemble a fleet to help repel the invasion" Darius said finally agreeing

"Thank you sir" Kira said with a slight bow "I will be rejoining the Freedom now that the mission is completed" He added

"I'm going to send the fifth fleet right away, and more will be on the way

"You should also send Voyager the Kingston, the Serenity and the York sir" Kira suggested

Darius raised an eyebrow "Why those specific ships?" He asked

"Because They all happen to have Konoha crew members, and can you bet that they will want to be in this fight sir"

Darius smirked "Very well, I will make the recommendations to Starfleet anything else Commander?"

Kira shook his head "No sir that is all"

"As always, good work commander, Darius out"

Kira let out a sigh of relief, the easy part was done, now they would have to actually successfully defend Konoha

Naruto, Suzu, Neji, Sasuke Ino and Kira returned to the Freedom as Sakura and Kiba remained on Voyager. Hinata was also moved to the Freedom since her condition was no longer serious

All six of them walked onto the bridge and were greeted by Tucker "Welcome back guys, I was so happy to learn that your friend was alive, and that further more you were able to save her" He stated with a smile

"Well sir, they had a strong feeling that she was still alive, and they were right" Kira responded

And now we just received word that your own planet is going to be under attack

"That's right sir, and we have to stop them!" Naruto stated with conviction

"Then man your stations" Tucker ordered

Kira smirked slightly "Uh sir we are still in Section thirty one"

Tucker looked straight at him "Commander, if you look into this ships database you will find that the first officer of this ship is Commander Kira Yamato, Chief Tactical Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha, the Hazard team leader Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki and the chief operations officer Lieutenant junior grade Suzu Yuhi! Now I could care less that your shirts are black, red ,white or rainbow! Now shut the hell up and man your stations

"What about Neji? and I sir?" Ino asked

"Lieutenant Ino Yamanaka, I heard that your a top notch pilot, I know your on leave but if you wouldn't mind taking the helm if needed" Tucker answered

"Since my reason for going on leave is now gone, I will return be returning to active duty sir" Ino answered back

"Very well Lieutenant, you may man the helm when Athrun is either away from his post, he is currently eating lunch right now so its all yours" He told her with a smile "Now Mr Hyuga, the Admiral has given me authorization to re instate your commission should you ever want it back" He added while looking at Neji

"Thank you sir, but until Konoha is Safe I rather not rejoin, once Konoha is no longer in danger then I will come back" Neji answered him

"Very well until that time you may take a seat in the Guest chair" He stated as he sat down in his own seat

Everyone manned their stations

Kira stood in the middle of the bridge "Helm set course for Konoha, Warp 9.9, inform Voyager of our departure and instruct them to get in formation"

Naruto: Voyager is responding and is telling us to take the lead

"Setting course for two two four mark six, speed warp 9.9, estimated time of arrival twenty one hours" She stated as she tapped the command into her console

Tucker made a forward motion with his hand "Engage"

The Freedom and Voyager Entered warp towards Konoha in formation together. Since it would be twenty one hours before they would arrive Neji and Naruto were talking in the mess hall

"Why did you not rejoin when the captain offered?" Naruto asked Neji

"I will rejoin, however until Konoha is safe I don't want to be bound by my Federation Oath or their rules" Neji answered

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he took a sip from his drink "What do you mean?"

"I don't plan on stopping until every single one of them is dead, I don't care if they surrender, as long as they are on Konoha I will kill every single one of them, they are going to pay for what they did to Hinata!" He said with anger in his voice

"But Neji..." Naruto started but was quickly cut off by Neji

He banged his fist on the Table "Who didn't want to even look for Hinata? Who turned their backs on us, and now who wasn't willing to protect Konoha?!" He said while staring into Naruto's eyes

"But this is war Neji, the Federation has over one hundred sixty members to protect, you know that they are stretched thin as it is" Naruto stated

"Exactly! This is WAR, and who is the reason for the War? Sure we can say the Breen and Cardassians, but fact is they wouldn't have declared war with out the help of these damned Kost's" Neji answered back

Naruto let out a sigh "That may be true, but we don't need to commit genocide"

Neji one again slammed his fist on the table "THEY ARE THE ONES TRYING TO KILL US! THEY ARE THE ONES TRYING TO COMMIT GENOCIDE ON US!" He said almost screaming, this had caught the attention of everyone in the room who were not staring at them. Neji forced himself to calm down before finishing his sentence "They want Konoha., do you think they wont kill every single person on it?" He finally stated, he was waiting for Naruto to respond

Naruto calmly took a sip of his drink as he looked Neji straight in the eyes "So what? An eye for an eye? You want to lower yourself to their level? You want us to be just like them? Neji, I always respected you and looked up to you, but if this is what you really think, if this is how you believe we should be then I may have to rethink my opinion of you" As Naruto finished his sentence he finished his drink and calmly got up and made his way to the exit, leaving Neji speechless

As he left the mess hall he bumped into Kira, Suzu and Sasuke

"Hey Naruto, do you want to join me and Sasuke for some pool?" Kira asked

"I am not in the mood guys, sorry maybe some other time" He stated as he walked passed them

Sasuke grinned "The idiot is too afraid of losing again"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and simply turned his head, his ocean blue eyes had been replaced with fiery red "DON'T SCREW WITH ME, not now Sasuke, I am really not in the mood" They all knew what those red eyes meant and knew better then to push him any further, he continued to make his way to the nearest turbolift

"I wonder what happened" Suzu asked concerned

"Well the best thing we can do is give him some space" Kira stated

Naruto had made his way down to sickbay, his eyes had returned normal by the time he reached it, he found the Freedom's chief medical officer in his office, his name was Lieutenant Commander Rick Sanchez

"Lieutenant, what can I do for you?" He asked as he turned off his computer to give Naruto his attention

"How is she?" Naruto simply asked

Rick got up and led him to the next room where Hinata was resting "She is fine, do you wish to talk to her?" He asked

"May I?" Naruto asked in turn

"Yes, as long as its very short" Rick told him

Naruto smiled "I promise not to keep her awake for long" he assured Rick

Rick smiled back and nodded "I haven't had a chance to wake her yet so I don't know what her first reaction will be" He stated as he pressed a hypo spray against her neck, with a hiss Hinata's eyes slowly started to open, however she suddenly began to scream

"I WILL NEVER SUBMIT!" She shouted as she tried to force her body up, however in her weakened state she was barely able to sit up, both Rick and Naruto quickly held her down gently

"Shhhhhhhh, Hinata it's me Naruto, you are safe now, shhhhh" Naruto told her in a soft voice, showing her his bright smile

Slowly Hinata began to calm down as she realized she was in a Federation sickbay, and she also knew those blue eyes and smile "...N...N...Naruto?" She said weakly

"Yeah, you are safe now, no one is going to hurt you anymore" Naruto assured her

"What happened? I remember my ship, my crew, captain, all killed, and then the aliens, they did horrible things to me. But how did I get here?" She asked

"We rescued you" Naruto explained

She looked at Naruto as she fought a blush "So… You..." she began saying with a soft and shy voice "Saved me?"

Naruto's smile grew "Not only me, Neji, Ino, Suzu, Sasuke and my commander, Kira, there was nothing that was going to stop us from saving you" Naruto answered

Hinata's face became red and she played with her finger "So, you did that for me?"

"I couldn't tolerate thinking that you might be in the same pain I was" He answered her

Rick tapped Naruto's shoulder "Alright lieutenant, she needs to rest now" He told him

"Hey, I will be back to check up on you later alright? You get some rest now" He said as he began to leave

All of a sudden she remembered something "NARUTO , they are planning an attack on Konoha!" She quickly told him

"Yeah we know, we are on our way there right now with a fleet of ships to stop them. Don't worry Hinata, as future Hokage, I will not let them harm our home, just get some rest" He assured her

As he walked out she couldn't stop thinking how much she admired him and how she had to get stronger

* * *

 **End chapter 7**

* * *

Another chapter completed. Will Sakura ever recover from her embarrassment? Stay tuned for the next chapter


	8. The calm before the storm

Hello everyone, I have returned

No reviews for book 4 but I have some from book 2 and 3 so i will answer

Shinobi Gatana X10 - Thank you for your continued support, I hope you are still enjoying the story :)

Nothing new in this chapter from the old version other then fleshing out and stuff :)

Since that is everything its on with the show, Here is the next chapter!

* * *

 **Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 8, The calm before the storm**

* * *

The Freedom and Voyager were still hours away from Konoha, Naruto was training his Hazard Team in the event that he would have to lead them into combat on Konoha, he was also training his jutsus, knowing full well that if he was forced to land on Konoha, he would have one hundred percent of his powers and he would unleash hell if he had to in order to save Konoha.

Sasuke was working with his team in an attempt to prepare the ships weapons

"Ensign, can you give me an extra five percent out of the secondary power grid?" He asked

The young man tapped a few buttons on his console"How's that sir?"

Sasuke smiled "Good, weapons output is at one hundred thirty percent"

"But sir, that is five percent over the safety limit, will this not overload the phaser strips?" The ensign asked

"Ensign, these ships are powerful and if we don't get everything we can from the weapons, the phaser strips overloading will be the least of our worries" Sasuke answered

"I see, well I have to get back to engineering, the chief wants me to re calibrate the warp coils, something about Voyager's chief engineers gloating that her warp field is more pure then ours" The ensign said as he packed his tools and began making his way towards the room exit, as he left Sakura walked in

"Sasuke! There you are" She said with a smile was she walked up to him

"Hurm? Sakura? I am surprised you found the courage to leave your quarters after that incident" He stated as his grin grew

Sakura frowned "Shut up Sasuke" She replied as she crossed her arms

This only caused Sasuke's grin to grow even more "So what brings you to the Freedom?" He asked her

"Well I received permission to come visit since we are still a few hours away from Konoha. There isn't much for me to do on Voyager, Naruto is busy training his team, so I thought I would come see what you were up to" She explained "So, how are you and Suzu doing?" She asked

Sasuke smiled "Things are actually going well between us. You know I never would have thought that she would be the type of girl for me, but now I can't imagine anyone else to be honest" He explained as he thought about Suzu

"Well I am really happy for you two" Sakura stated, Sasuke could tell there was something on her mind "But how did you know, I mean you know, how did you know you loved her"

Sasuke began to chuckle "Its not like it was love at first sight, to be honest we hated each others guts" He began to explain "But she was the first person to actually stand up to me and really tell me off, she also beat the crap out of me, and still does from time to time" He added as he remembered the first time he spared with Suzu in the ring, then his grin grew even more "This wouldn't be about Naruto now would it?" He asked

Sakura instantly began to blush "Huh? What? Why would you assume something like that?" She stated as she turned around to hide her embarrassment

"Sakura, I have known you long enough to know that..." But before he could finish his sentence the doors opened and Naruto walked in

"Sakura! Someone told me you had come!" Naruto stated with a bright smile

Sakura's face only became even more red as she turned back towards Sasuke, who was fighting a reflex to laugh

"Naruto? I thought you were in training" Sakura stated

"I was, but my team needed a rest and then someone told me you were here, so I came to see you"

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to see you... Oh and Sasuke as well before the fight"

Sasuke could see how red Sakura had gotten since she was forced to face him with Naruto being in the room now, he decided to try and change the subject "So, did you blow off enough steam?" Sasuke asked him

Naruto looked a bit confused "Huh?" was his response, Sakura was also a bit curious by the question

"Well, you have been in the holodeck taking your anger out on your team for the past 5 hours straight while calling it training"

"Oh yeah well, I may have vented out some frustration, but now that Sakura is here I am feeling a lot better" He said with a large grin

Sakura was a bit surprised, Naruto normally didn't get angry, he always had a carefree happy attitude and she had rarely ever see him angry "What happened?" She asked as she finally turned to face him

"That is a good question that I had been wondering myself" Sasuke added

"Its nothing really..." However Sakura crossed her arms and stared straight into his eyes, obviously not believing him " Naruto let out a sigh "I have been frustrated with myself ever since I let Kira down during the rescue mission, and then I got into an argument with Neji that really pissed me off

"What happened during the mission?" Sakura asked as she was not aware of the events that took place during the rescue

"I was a complete idiot, I wanted to save Hinata so badly that I ignored direct orders from Kira and put not only the entire mission, but all of our lives in danger, including Hinata's" Naruto explained

"And what about Neji?" Sasuke asked in turn

"To be honest, I would rather not talk about it"

Sakura could tell that Naruto was slightly upset "Alright then, you guys want to eat some Ramen?" She asked while putting on a bright smile for Naruto

"No I have already eaten with Kira, you two go on ahead I have to prep our defensive systems some more, I'm going to try and boost the shield power output by at least another five percent" Sasuke answered as he continued to work on his console

"Alright, what about you Naruto?" She asked

Naruto grinned "Ohhh its just the two of us huh? does that mean that this is a date?" He asked with a wink

A few moments later both of them walk into the mess hall, Naruto had a large red hand print on his cheek

"So how about once we finish eating you give me a tour of the ship? I've never been on a Justice Class before" She asked as she ordered their ramen from the replicator

Naruto was rubbing his face "Alright, just as long as you stop hitting me!" He answered with a slightly grumpy tone

This caused Sakura giggle a bi, causing Naruto to smile once again

After they had eaten, Naruto began showing Sakura around the ship, he bumped into one of his Hazard Team Members.

"Oh hey Lieutenant, who is this?" The young man asked

"Hey Chris, this is Sakura, she is posted on Voyager" Naruto answered

"Wait, you mean _**thee** _Sakura?" Chris asked

"What does he mean by that?" She thought to herself

"The one you keep saying is your girlf..mfff" Naruto slammed his hand against his mouth as quickly as he could

"That is enough out of you ensign!" He stated as sweat began to form on his brow

Sakura had an evil sadistic look in her face, you could almost see the fire in her eyes as one of them twitched "Oh Naruto, What have you been telling these nice people?" She asked

Naruto suddenly felt a chill up his spine "Please Sakura I beg you, don't hurt me..." He said with genuine fear

The young officer was in awe, he had never seen his commanding officer in such a fearful state

About ten minutes later they exit the turbolift onto the bridge, Kira was in command, he watched them as they got off of the turbo lift, Naruto's other cheek was now red and he had a black eye

"And this is the bridge" Naruto stated with a slightly defeated tone

"My god, What happened to you?" Kira asked him, Naruto remained silent "You know what, on second thought I don't think I want to know" He said as he sat back down in his chair

"So do you have a station here?" Sakura asked him

"Well whenever I am not training my team I also act as a secondary ops officer whenever Suzu is not on the bridge" He led her to the Ops console and tapped the officer's shoulder indicating he was taking over the console

"Helm, what is our ETA?" Kira asked

"About eight hours sir" Athrun answered

"The fifth fleet will arrive at Konoha before us, their ETA is one hour and twenty minutes" Naruto reported

"Do we know how many ships the enemy is going to bring?" Sakura asked

"No, however I am still getting information from their computer files" Kira explained

"Commander, we are receiving a message from the USS Legend" Naruto informed him

"What do they want?" Kira asked

"Its a call for Ino sir" Naruto answered

"Where is she right now?"

"Internal sensors have her in the mess hall" Naruto stated

Kira tapped his comm badge "Bridge to Lieutenant Yamanaka"

"Ino here" Her voice answered over the comms

"We have a message from the Legend for you, where would you like to take it?" Kira asked

Down in the mess hall Ino was just finishing up her lunch "Patch it threw down here" She stated as she walked towards the nearest wall panel

"Understood, stand by" Kira's voice stated through the comm

Suddenly the wall panel began to blink with an incoming message, Ino tapped the button to accept it, she was surprised to see her ships first officer "Ino, it is good to see you again"

"Commander?" She responded slightly confused, she had no idea why he would be contacting her

"Ino, I am happy that I was able to contact you, I have some good news" he stated

Ino was curious "What kind?" She asked

"Captain Jensen has been court-martialed and removed from command" He told her with a smile

Ino somehow felt happy to hear this news, but she didn't really understand why it was good news to anyone other then herself "Why? What happened?" She asked

"The captain has been treating the crew like dirt since the day I came to the ship, including myself. There has been a mounting number of complaints against him and what he had done to you was the last straw, so I decided to take it straight to Starfleet command"

"But I still don't understand how..."

"After the way he treated you I tried to talk to him in private, he threaten to replace me, so I filed a complaint. And at his court-martial, every single crew member stood up against him, my only regret was that you weren't there to witness it" He explained with a smile

"I see, but why are you telling me all this?" She asked, still confused as she felt he was leaving something out

He smiled once again "Because I am now the acting captain, and I'm taking the ship to Konoha to help defend it. After the battle I'm going to officially take command, and I want my engineer back, If you want to come back that is"

Ino's face suddenly changed as joy began to sweep her face "I would love to return commander, or should I say captain" She answered him with a grin

He grinned back at her "Great, I can't wait to have you back at your post, Legend out" His face suddenly vanished from the console

The Freedom and Voyager were now moments from Konoha, the fifth fleet had already begun building defenses, they had received authorization from the major governments of Konoha to construct orbital defenses around the planet. The Kingston was already in orbit and Shikamaru had decided to visit his village.

Minato was walking through the streets, he spotted Shikamaru and walked over to him "welcome back home Shikamaru, I am happy to see you have returned home safely, how are you finding your experience in Starfleet and space?" He asked

"Hokage Sama" Shikamaru bowed in respect "Well to be Honest my lord, a lot of the things up there are troublesome" He said with a pause "However, a lot of things are breathtakingly beautiful. To be able to see a super nova up close as its happening, to see a beautiful nebula, the excitement of finding a new species and making first contact, its an experience i wouldn't trade for anything my lord" This caused Minato to smile, he had never seen Shikamaru show such passion for anything in the past "So how are the negotiations with the other Kages proceeding?" Shikamaru asked

"Very well actually, this impending attack has shown them that now more then ever we need to unite as a planet and let go of the old ways, the Kazekage is currently in Konoha with his bodyguards, I should actually be going since I invited him to dinner tonight and Kushina sent me to get some supplies"

"Of course my lord" Minato continued as Shikamaru bowed once again

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice "Shikamaru!"

When he turned around he was face to face with a grinning Temari "How...Troublesome" He stated

Temari frowned at the comment "Now is that any way to greet me? I am the Kazekage's bodyguard and sister after all"

Suddenly Tenten walked up to them "Hey Shikamaru, Temari!" She said as she waved

Temari waved back

"Tenten? I didn't think the York had already arrived" Shikamaru stated slightly surprised

"Yeah, when my captain learned that my home was in danger he pushed our engines to their limits, we just arrived in orbit so I decided to beam down and visit our home before the battle" She explained

Shikamaru noticed that she still only had one pip on her collar "Ensign?"

She let out a slight sigh "Yeah, well the York is a small ship, its about the size of a Nova class. So advancing in rank is kind of hard"

"I can see how that could be troublesome"

"Yeah, but I am working extra hard, i know someday it will pay off. But look at you, you are only one rank above me" She stated pointing out the black pip indicating he was a lieutenant junior grade

"This is all very interesting , but why are you both still in your uniforms? Sure I know all about this since I'm the Gaara's sister, but don't you think the other people in the village are going to wonder why your dressed like this?" Temari pointed out

Shikamaru sighed "I have grown out of my old clothes and they don't fit me anymore, and going shopping for new ones is so troublesome" Shikamaru answered

Tenten gave him a push "Will you get over yourself, everything is troublesome to you. Come on, I will go do some shopping with you. Oh, oh I cant wait to see the new fashions Konoha has" She stated with excitement in her voice

"Oh, there is this shop that your village has that I wish the sand village would get, each time I come here I just must go see their new stock!" Temari stated with excitement

"I think i know the one your talking about !Oh I'm so happy lets go!" Tenten replied with just as much excitement

Shikamaru let out a large sigh "Women..."

Tenten frowned as she grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and dragged him along "Stop being such a cry baby and come on!"

Meanwhile, the Freedom and Voyager were approaching the planet

"Dropping out of warp sir, the fleet seems to be getting ready for the attack" Athrun stated

"Good, Athrun have us join the fleet defense formation" He said as he turned to face Naruto and Sakura who were still on the bridge, as well as Sasuke who was at his post "Do any of you want to beam down before the battle?" He asked

"Well It would be nice to see Konoha before the battle" Naruto stated "And I am sure that our parents would like to see us as well" He added

"Breathing the fresh air would be nice" Sakura also added

All of a sudden Naruto's console started to blip "Wait, sensors are picking up a large fleet of ships, and they aren't ours!"

Tucker instantly got to his feet "Red Alert, all hands battle stations!"

The bridge lights dimmed as the red lights turned on, the alert siren sounding throughout the ship as everyone rushed to their stations, including Suzu got off the turbolift and replaced Naruto at Ops

"Whoever they are, there are over sixty of them" Sasuke commented

"They just dropped out of warp at the edge of the system sir" Suzu reported

"On screen!" Tucker ordered

The screen changed to show the the incoming fleet, Naruto joined Tucker in the middle of the bridge "My god, they are all Kost ships" he stated as his eyes didn't leave the screen

"And So it begins, all hands prepare for battle, I want damage control teams on standby, Naruto have your people ready to repel possible intruders, Kira to the bridge" Tucker ordered

Meanwhile Kira was in his office, he was trying to get more information out from the Kost database "My god is it possible?" He stated as he read over some of the data

* * *

 **End Chapter 8**

* * *

And so ends this chapter, how will the battle go? What has Kira found out? Find out next time!


	9. Desperation

Hello everyone, I hope your all having a good holiday :D

First the reviews

bankai777 - Thank you for the review, no they are not

rjdevelbiss - Thank you for the review, I hope your still alive to enjoy this new chapter ;)

That is all of them

I was able to add over 1k words over the original, for the most part nothing much has changed other then more details being put in :P anyway enough rambling

Here is Chapter 4

* * *

 **Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 9, Desperation**

* * *

Tucker was standing in the middle of the bridge "Suzu, what is our fleet status?" He asked

"We have ninety three ships ships all reporting ready to engage captain" She answered

"Their first line is engaging us sir" Sasuke reported

Kira ran onto the bridge "Sorry I'm late sir" He stated

"Take your station commander" Tucker stated without ever turning his gaze from the screen

The first wave of Kost ships began their attack on the defenders, their ships fired a weapon that suddenly caused the defenders ships to shut down as the other Kost ships began destroying the lifeless and defenseless ships

Suzu was horrified by the sigh "Captain, thirteen ships were destroyed, they didn't even get to fire a single shot..."

"They are using their weapon, Starfleet still hasn't found a counter for it yet. Until now we had very few fights with these ships, and when we did there was only one in a fleet of Cardassian and Breen ships. Starfleet figured it wasn't a priority" Tucker explained

"Sasuke, activate the shield modifications" Kira ordered

"But sir, I don't know if they will work, we never had time to test them" Sasuke replied

"We don't have much of a choice Lieutenant, now is as good a time as any to test them. Send the specs to the rest of the fleet as well" Kira ordered

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Tucker asked as this was the first time he heard of this

"I have been working with Sasuke on a shield modulation, with any luck it will counter the weapon" Kira explained

Sasuke worked his console "The shield modulations are place, and I have sent the information to the rest of the fleet

"Then I suggest we test the shields, the sooner we find out if they work the better" Kira suggested

"I don't disagree, but odds are if they don't work we will be destroyed" Tucker stated as the debris from the destroyed ships were still on screen

"I would rather die in the defense of my planet then let them take Konoha!" Naruto stated

Sasuke nodded in agreement

"Well I may not be from Konoha but I wont let it fall" Tucker stated as he sat in his chair, he knew things were about to get hectic "Athrun, take us into the second line of defense and prepare to engage" He ordered

"Aye sir" Athrun answered

The Freedom joined the second line of defenders that had formed in place of the fallen ships

"Captain, they are engaging" Sasuke reported as the screen showed a wave of Kost ships heading straight for them

One of the Kost ship fired its weapon at the Freedom, scoring a direct impact onto its shields. However unlike before, all of her systems were unaffected

"All systems are still online, shields are undamaged" Sasuke reported

"KIRA! You are a genius!" Tucker stated proudly at his first officer

Kira grinned "Well Sasuke helped as well"

"Not really I just brought you hot cocoa and offered support and ideas" Sasuke replied

"This is great and all but, how about we return fire?" Naruto suggested

Tucker's face returned to being serious "Fire all weapons and inform the fleet that the shield modulations work" Tucker ordered

"Captain, their fleet, its coming at us in full force!" Suzu informed them

"I guess they didn't like our new defense" Kira stated

Suzu's console began to blip "Captain, we are getting a message from the fleet captain, all ships are to fall back?" She stated with a slight bit of confusion

"What the hell? Why are we falling back?!" Sasuke asked

"I don't know, Suzu hail the command ship" Tucker ordered

"Aye sir, opening a channel, they are responding"

The face of the fleet captain appeared on the screen "This is the USS Firestar, we don't have time for chit chat so what do you want?" The man asked

"Hank, why are we falling back?" Tucker asked

"I just received word that the orbital defenses are now online, we will use their fire power as back up" Hank answered

Naruto walked to the center of the bridge "But by doing so you will be giving them a chance to land forces on Konoha!" Naruto pointed out

"That is a risk I'm willing to take" Hank answered back

"You are risking our planet's safety!" Sasuke stated, backing Naruto's concerns

"I don't have time for this. Tucker, you should train your crew to show more respect for the chain of command. Firestar out"

"That bastard! Its like he doesn't even care! Our people have no idea what is happening up here!" Naruto stated in anger

"Then its up to us, we have to make sure no ships get through" Sasuke stated

"Fall back with the fleet, and put a note in the log that I am against this move by the fleet captain" Tucker ordered

"With pleasure captain" Suzu answered

The fleet fell back to the defense platforms as they came online. The shield modulations had been uploaded to their defense grid. The platforms began to give fire support to the fleet, the Freedom was in the front lines trying to make sure no ship would get through

"There are too many of them, one ship just got behind our defenses, its lunching shuttles" Suzu informed them

"Firing aft weapons" Sasuke replied

Multiple quantum torpedoes hit the Kost ship and destroyed a few shuttles, however some were able to escape and began their descent down to the planet's surface

"Damn it, Suzu, send word to my father to ready our forces for ground combat" Naruto stated on frustration as his gritted his teeth

The Freedom fired one again its aft weapons, this time causing massive damage to the ship, the orbital defense platforms finish the job as it exploded into a ball of fire

"Status report" Kira ordered

Suzu worked her console as the information came in "We lost twenty six ships and the enemy seven sir" She reported back

"sixty seven against fifty three, but we lost four times the ships, if this keeps up we are going to lose this battle" Tucker stated

"Don't worry sir, we will find a way to win" Kira replied, although at the moment he couldn't see how. Although they outnumbered the enemy, their technology was more advanced

"You are damn right we are going to win this" Naruto added, refusing to believe that his home planet could fall

Meanwhile down on the planet Shikamaru was forced to try on some clothing

"Oh doesn't he look cute in this?" Tenten stated with a grin on her face

"Hurm, turn around I want to see your back" Temari told him

Shikamaru let out a sigh "This is so..." but before he could finish his sentence, they heard thunderous explosions outside

"What was that? Sounded like thunder, but it's sunny out" Temari stated

Shikamaru and Tenten looked at each other, they knew exactly what sounds those were "Could it have begun?" He wondered

Tenten taped her comm badge that she had hidden in her pocket "Tenten to York, come in York" However she got no response "Shikamaru, I don't like this" She stated

Suddenly they began hearing explosions in the village, they ran outside and saw shuttles landing as the people were running and screaming, some of the village Ninjas tried to attack the shuttles but were killed by their weapons

"This isn't good, has the fleet lost the battle already?!" Tenten stated as she grabbed her phaser and set it to maximum setting

"This is about to get troublesome" Shikamaru added as he did the same.

They both got ready to defend their homes with their lives

Meanwhile back in space

"More and more shuttles are getting though" Suzu reported

"Athrun cover the Tristar , she is losing her shields" Tucker ordered as the ship shook from an impact

"Moving us to cover her sir" Athrun replied as the Freedom took position over the Tristar to take some of the damage

Kira was keeping an eye on their defense grid "There is a hole in our defense, they are using it to pass ships though and land ground forces" He reported

"If we re-mobilize the fleet in alpha formation we can eliminate that hole" Naruto pointed out

"But it will make the line thinner" Tucker pointed out

"We have no choice captain, if we don't do it they will overwhelm the surface and we will lose the planet!" Naruto pointed out

"Sir, we just lost the USS Minator and the USS Jury's hull is collapsing" Sasuke reported

"We have twenty four ships left they have thirty one, the defense platforms have almost been completely destroyed" Suzu reported as a console behind her sparked

"Damn it" Tucker said in anger as he slammed his arm rest

The ship shook as it took more hits

"Shields down to twenty one percent, minor damage to secondary systems, Suzu see if you can bypass the damage. I need them to keep the shields going" Sasuke reported

Suzu was working her console with speed a small spark erupted from her console burning her slightly, however she ignored it "Trying to bypass damaged systems, secondary systems temporarily back online but I don't know for how much longer" She stated

Captain, the Firestar!" Sasuke pointed out

The screen changed to show the image of the Firestar taking multiple hits and its hull began to collapse as it exploded into a ball of fire

"The Firestar has been destroyed with all hands sir" Suzu reported sadly

"The command ship..." Tucker stated in shock

Naruto showed little remorse "Good riddance" He stated

"NARUTO, that is one ship less for defense, and many good people dead, even if the commanding officer was a total jackass" Kira told him

Naruto lowered his head as he realized Kira as right "Sorry sir"

She ship shook again as it took a few hits, an explosion behind Suzu sent her flying over he console, she landed on the ground

"Suzu!" Sasuke wanted to run to her side

"Sasuke, remain at your station and report!" Kira ordered

Sasuke saw Naruto run to Suzu's side and regained his composure "Shields down to nine percent, hull fracture on deck two, port nacelle damaged"

Suzu was slowing forcing her body to sit up as Naruto scanned her with a tricorder "You have some burns and a concussion, we need to get you to sick bay" He told her

"No, I am fine" She said as she pushed him away and forced her body back to its feet, she made her way back to her console "We have reports coming from all decks of minor injuries" She reported

Naruto wanted to say something but knew that she would refuse, after all she wanted to defend her home just as much as he did, so he understood her feelings

"Have the Nimids move to our flank, we must protect the perimeter" Tucker ordered

"Sir, we are getting a hail from the USS Botavia" She informed him

"On screen" Tucker ordered

"Freedom, this is futile, we must retreat. We cant win this, they are destroying us one by one" The man stated

"Jake, we must hold, If we lose this system then they will be able to attack our largest resource systems" Tucker answered back

"And they will kill everyone on Konoha!" Naruto added

"The defense platforms have been destroyed, our command ship is gone, they now outnumber us. Tucker, who cares about this one planet, we have to rejoin the fleet and re-establish our defense line. We can always reclaim this space later" Jake stated

Naruto looked like he had just snapped, his eye twitched and he looked the Botavia's Captain strait in the eye "Is that how you treat friends? Who cares? Just because we are not part of the Federation yet? Or would you also do this to a member planet? If you want to turn tail and run then do it! But it will be without this ship!

"Naruto! This is my ship and I make the decisions!" Tucker quickly stated "However I also agree with you on this mater, I have orders to protect this planet at all cost, and I will not abandon them" Tucker explained

"Fine but I'm taking whatever ships that want to follow me out of here" Jake declared

"That is treason!" Tucker almost shouted out

Jake shook his head "No that is surviving"

The ship shook again as debris crumbled from the ceiling "Shields have failed captain" Sasuke informed him

"If you leave now and you will be court-martialed, and everyone who follows you as well, you will be going AWOL in the middle of a war!" Tucker pointed out in anger

"Perhaps, but we will be alive. Sorry Tucker but I have to think of my crew"

"Then run you coward, we don't need people like you!" Naruto stated in anger

All of a sudden multiple weapon fire hits the Freedom causing massive explosions on the bridge, sending everyone flying to the ground as few fires began raging on the bridge

Everyone slowly got back up, Kira quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher from a nearby panel and began putting out the fire

"I'm sorry but Botavia is getting the hell out of here" Jake stated as his ship left the formation

Suzu's console was bleeping, she forced her battered body back up "Captain, a fleet of one hundred twenty nine ships has just entered the system" She stated

"What?" Jake stated as he looked at his operations officer for confirmation

"Its being lead by the USS Enterprise, the Titan and the Defiant" Blood was dripping from her forehead as her vision was slightly blurry, she wiped the blood from her eyes with her sleeve

Tucker got up from the floor and sat back in his chair "Jake, you can take your sorry ass out of here if you want. It would appear that we no longer need you. Be sure to save me a seat at your court martial, Freedom out!"

The screen went blank as the new fleet entered formation with what remained of the defenders

"Captain, the remaining enemy ships are now charging at us with everything they have" Suzu reported

"They must have seen our new fleet coming in, they must know they cant win" Naruto stated confused as to why they were this desperate to attack

"Why not just retreat?" Sasuke asked

"It is because I found out in my research that these guys are from another galaxy. These are the only ships in our galaxy, most planets cannot support their life, but this one can. If they lose here they may never get another chance" Kira explained

"But if they land on the planet we can just retake it easy" Naruto pointed out

"They are desperate, this is their last chance and if they can Terra-form the planet with their technology then they might stand a chance at keeping us off the planet

"I wont let them take Konoha" Naruto said with determination, he tapped his comm badge "Hazard team gear up and meet in the hazard team briefing room, we are going down on to planet" He stated as he walked towards the turbolift door, he stopped before getting in "Sasuke , stop as many of these bastards from coming down as you can. I will take care of things on the planet" he told him as he entered the turbolift

"Alright, Good luck Naruto" Sasuke answered

Naruto nodded as the lift doors shut

* * *

 **End Chapter 9**

* * *

And thus ends another chapter

Will Naruto be able to fend off the Kost in time to save Konoha? Find out soon!

The next chapter should be out before Christmas, I will try to have it out for the 24th as a present for you all :D

Again Happy Holidays everyone!


	10. The invasion of Konoha

Hey Everyone,

I hope you are all having a great holiday! Well here is an early Christmas present! :D

But first, the reviews

bankai777 - Thank you for the review, and no he has not

Shinobi Gatana - Thank you for your reviews, i will answer each below

X1 - I haven't watched Gundam Seed in a while either, i must download it as i really miss it. I have Destiny but not Seed

X2 - I am happy that even though your are re-reading that it feels like a new story :D

X3 - I have always made Neji to be very protective of Hinata in all of my stories, i don't know why its just how i like to picture him :D

X4 - Yay team Kira! Though Naruto did screw up a bit

X5 - That scene was indeed intended to be cute, i also love the entirely new scene i created with Sakura and Kushina in the following chapter :P

X6 - Happy that your so excited, there is a sequel, i began posting it (Book 5) but since there was so little interest in it and my Saving Old Bonds story had taken off with so much popularity i abandoned it. However it is completed and will be posted, however it will be the first story that no one can read ahead to find out what happens ;)

X7 - Well I hope you like the early post :D

Thanks again for the reviews. so on with the story!

* * *

 **Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 10, The invasion of Konoha**

* * *

Naruto was in the hazard team equipment room, he strapped his hand phaser to his leg, tied his leaf headband. he grabbed multiple clips for his phaser rifle and shoves them all in his pockets except for one, he then grabbed the rifle itself and loaded the clip and quickly inspected it, he finished his preparations by strapping his weapons pouch to his other leg. He then walked over to the next room where his entire team was awaiting him

"Alright, everyone, this is going to be one of the most dangerous missions that we have ever been a part of. The enemy is desperate and backed into a corner. They aren't going to give up until every last one of them has fallen because this is all or nothing for them" He told them "I am not going to lie, a lot of us may not return, even I could go down in this mission. However we must not give up, the fate of an entire planet and its people are in the balance. Now this is my home world so I may not be bias when it comes to its defense, so I am not going to force anyone who does not want to participate in this mission due to the danger involved, so I am going to ask for each of you to volunteer, I will not be angry or look down on you if you chose to opt out, so anyone who wants to volunteer please..." But before he could even finish his sentence every single one of them took one step forward almost in complete unison

Naruto was slightly shocked, he smiled at he was proud of his team "Alright, we are going to go down as three teams, I will lead alpha team, Nick you will lead bravo team and Emma you will lead Charlie team" Naruto ordered as they nodded "Nick, you go to transporter room two, Emma, three, I will take my team to transporter room one" They all nodded as they made their way out of the room, Naruto quickly grabbed Nick and Emma "You two be safe down there, I am counting on you two"

"Of course sir" Nick said as both of them Saluted him before joining their teams

Naruto led his own team to transporter room one, they all got onto the transporter pads "Alright chief, energize when ready"

The transporter chief nodded and began the transport, however at the exact same moment the ship was hit by weapons fire, the console sparked and so did the transporter pads, however it was too late to stop the transport

Naruto's head was ringing, he forced his body to sit up, the transporter beam has sent him crashing straight into a tree. He did count himself lucky, he could have ended up inside the tree instead, that wouldn't have been a good way to die. He got back to his feet and began looking around for his team but he couldn't see anyone around. He tapped his comm badge "This is alpha leader to any alpha team members, report" however the comm remained silent, all he could hear was fighting and explosions in the distance, he tapped his comm badge once again "Alpha team leader to any hazard team member, report in"This is bravo team leader, we have successfully beamed down in the middle of the village sir, we have engaged the enemy" Nick reported over the comm

"This is team charlie leader, we are slightly off target, however we are all safe and making our way to our designated location to defend the village" Emma's voice stated

"Understood, that last hit caused me to end up near the river just outside the village, I am alone, there is no sigh of my team anywhere around me. I will make my way to the village as quickly as I can" He explained "Oh and if any of you encounter members of my team have them join up with you" he added

"Understood lieutenant" They both answered back almost in unison

Naruto grabbed his phaser riffle that was on the ground next to him and began running towards the village, he pumped chakra through his legs as there was no longer any need to conserve it, he could feel it coursing throughout his body. As he approached the village he could already begin to see dead bodies on the ground of fallen Ninja's, how many of them had already fallen to protect their homes he wondered. But now wasn't the time for mourning, he ran through a large hole in the wall that had obviously been caused by enemy weapons fire, he saw one of his team members pined down behind a building. He quickly flanked the enemy and stabbed two of them in the back with his kunais and quickly shot another two with a blast from his phaser riffle on full settings, they fall to the ground as the pinned down officer peeked to see why the shooting had stopped

The sight he saw was almost shocking as Naruto was standing in the middle of the dead Kost "Lieutenant! My hero!" He said with a smile as he quickly ran up to him

"Dave, are you alright?" Naruto asked his officer

"Yes sir, I somehow ended up beaming straight in the path of the enemy, luckily they were caught by surprised because I had just enough time to take cover. Not really sure how long I would have lasted without your help"

"Yeah, the ship must have taken a hit as we were beamed down, bravo and chalie team are in place, our team seems to be scattered around, hopefully they will be alright" Naruto explained

"Don't worry sir, we are your team after all, you trained us well" Dave said with a grin

Naruto grinned back "Alright, follow my lead"

Dave nodded as they began running towards the center of the village, killing as Many Kost as they could along the way, however a large number of them had somehow surrounded them forcing them take cover

"Damn it lieutenant, there are too many of them, maybe if we had our full team..." Dave said as he fired a few shots and quickly ducked away

"They are not going to get us, I won't let that happen" Naruto told his officer as a red glow began emanating from his body, however the shots suddenly stopped. They both peeked to see what had happened and Shikamaru was standing between them and the enemies, his shadow had extended to every single one of them

"Saving your ass is troublesome you know" Shikamaru stated with a grin as Tenten jumped from a building throwing a large scroll into the air, as it opened what seemed like thousands of weapons came out of it flying towards the Kost, killing almost all of them instantly. Temari pulled out her large fan and swung it with grace, using a wind attack that cut the rest of them into pieces

Naruto smiled "Shikamaru, Tenten" He paused for a moment "And Temari?" He wasn't sure why she was in his village

"I am here on a diplomatic visit with the Kazekage" She explained

"Then that must mean..."

A group of Kost were trying to attack a very calm man, he stood with his arms crossed as they were moving in on him, extended his arm outward "Sabaku Kyu!" all of a sudden the sand began to move around and wrapped them up completely "Sabaku Soso" He added as he closed his hand forming a fist, the sand instantly killed all of them

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted out as he joined him

"Naruto? So you have returned" Gaara stated with a very faint smile, it was rare for him to show any kind of emotion, Naruto was one of the few who could invoke him to smile

"Of course, I will defend Konoha until my dying breath" Naruto said with a sense of pride "Gaara, have you seen my mother or father?" He asked concerned for them

"I told your father that I would cover the south of the village and he would take the north, my guess is he is up north. As for your mother I presume she is helping the citizens to evacuate" Gaara answered

"Thank you Gaara, for protecting my home and people" Naruto stated with a bow

"We are all of Konoha, and I know you and your father would do the same for Suna" Gaara answered back

"So what are you going to do now?" Shikamaru asked

"I have to find my father and make sure he is safe" Naruto answered

"These, things are not even a challenge" Gaara stated

Naruto shook his head "Do not underestimate them, right now they are disorganized, but if they ever regroup they will be trouble" Naruto warned him

"What do you mean?" Temari asked

"We believe that they may have a secret weapon, one that could be deadly to chakra users" Naruto told her

"That would be a problem indeed, go then and find your father I will stay here and protect this part of the village as I promised" Gaara stated

"And I will stay by your side Kazekage Sama" Temari added as she took up a support position next to Gaara

"Shikamaru, Tenten, I have orders for you both. These orders I give not as a Starfleet officer but as a jonin of Konoha" Naruto stated seriously as they both listened to him "I want you to find my mother and protect her" both of them nodded as they jumped away "And you Dave, stay here with Gaara, you will be safe with him"

"But what about you sir?" He asked

"I will move faster on my own" As he finished his sentence he quickly jumped to the top of the nearest building and began jumping from building to building at lighting speed towards the North side of the village

With that said Naruto jumped onto the top of a building, and he began to jump from top to top at lighting speed towards the north

Meanwhile in space the battle was still raging as the Kost desperately tried to get more ships through to land shuttles

"The fleet has most of the Kost ships tied up, maybe we could use this opportunity to send Naruto some reinforcements" Suzu stated, however as she finished the sentence her console began to demand her attention with an alert "Well this isn't good..."

"What is it?" Kira asked her

"Well, I am now reading a large fleet coming in, Kost, Cardassians and Breen ships" She answered

"Kira, I thought you said this should be all of the Kost ships!" Tucker told him

"Well it would appear that they held some of their ships back in case they failed" Kira answered

"And this time they brought some friends" Athrun added

"Suzu, how many of them are there?" Kira asked

"Fifty four Cardassians, thirty six Breen and forty one Kost, for a total of one hundred thirty one ships sir"

"Suzu, send a message to the Enterprise and request updated orders" Tucker told her

Meanwhile Hinata was slowly starting to wake up in sickbay, she sat up in her bio bed and noticed the red flashing lights, she also felt a jolt from an impact hitting the shields "What is going on?" She asked

The Freedoms chief medical officer Rick walked over to her "I see that you are awake, feeling better?" He asked as he took some reading

"Yeah, what is going on? Where is Naruto?" She asked once more

"Last I heard he beamed down onto the planet with his team" Rick answered as he studied her scans

"Planet? What planet?" She asked still confused

"We are currently fighting above your home world, the Kost have landed on your planet and Naruto is down there fighting them, we are fighting to make sure no more get on the planet" Rick explained

"I must get down to the planet and help him" She said as she tried to get up

However Rick quickly pushed her back down "Hey wait just one minute young lady, you have just recovered from severe injuries. You are not going anywhere, doctors orders"

"But Naruto could be in trouble!" She tried to protest

Rick just shook his head "Your in no shape to help right now, so just sit back and let them take care of it" He answered back not budging an inch

Hinata let out a sighed and sat back down, as soon as the doctor turned around she jumped up and knocked him out with speed, she quickly caught him before he hit the ground and placed him in her place "Sorry doctor so very sorry, but if Naruto gets hurt then I would never forgive myself for not even trying to help him after everything he did for me, I would be dead right now if he would not have come to save me" She said in a low voice

She quickly ran out of the sickbay "Computer, where is the nearest armory?"

"The nearest armory is located on deck six" The computer answered

She quickly ran into the nearest turbo lift "Deck six, armory" she ordered

Once she arrived in the armory she quickly put on a uniform and the hazard gear, as former executive officer of the Lexington's hazard team she was still very familiar with the equipment. Once suited up she made her way to the transporter room

"Uh Ma'am?" The transport chief simply stated surprised by her presence

"Ensign, please beam me down to the planet" She asked him

"But Lieutenant, I do not have authorization to beam you down, not to mention we are in the middle of a battle" The young man whose name was Jake answered

Hinata lifted her riffle and pointed it at Jake "Please, do not force me to use force. I would really like to avoid using violence, however i must get down to the planet and I am ready to use any means necessary to accomplish that" she threaten in a very low, none menacing voice

Jake thought she really did not sound very convincing, more like a sweet young girl. However she did have serious and determined look in her eyes, he didn't think she would actually follow through with her threat and shoot him, but he had a feeling that she would still find a way of getting down without him, he let out a sigh "Alright Ma'am, get on the pad" he finally told her

Hinata smiled and quickly made her way to the central pad "Are you able to detect Naruto?" She asked

"I am unable to pinpoint his location, its complete chaos down there, however I do know he is in Konoha village and I can get you in a relatively safe location" He answered her

"Fine, then beam me in the middle of the city, I will find him myself"

That's when it hit Jake, he grinned "Now I see why you want go to down there, and I understand"

Hinata looked away to hide a blush as her gaze turned downward towards her feet "Could you... Could you just beam me down already?" She asked in a very low voice

Jake continued to smile and he worked his console, and with the shimmering of the transporter she found herself on the planet in the middle of the battle. She began her search for Naruto

Naruto was jumping from building to building when all of a sudden he saw a team of ANBU, they were easy to spot with their mask's, and in the middle of the formation was a blond haired man, Naruto knew he had finally found him. He quickly jumped down onto the ground and joined the man in the middle, the fight was getting more intense, Naruto began to fight hand to hand with the Kost to protect not only his father, but his Hokage, his moves speed and tactics surprised not only ANBU but the Minato himself, after a few minutes they had fought off the attack

"Father!" Naruto said as he bowed down to one knee in respect

"Naruto!" Minato almost shouted out as he lifted Naruto into a strong hug "I am happy to see you my son" he added as he let go of him

"Father, I am also happy to see nothing has happened to you" He answered back, feeling slightly embarrassed to be hugged by his father in the presence of his elite ANBU body guards

"These creature are not as fearsome as you have lead me to believe, they seem to have stopped their attack, with any luck this could be over" Minato stated

"Father, I do not believe it to be the case, I believe that they are just getting more organized, we are also very lucky that our fleet is keeping them from sending any more people down, or worst, bombard the planet from orbit" He then took out his tricorder, Minato looked at it with intrigue

"What is that?" He asked

"This is a Tricorder, I use it to scan items or a location, I am detecting Kost life signs all around the village, they appear to be massing for a larger, more organized attack" Naruto explained

"If its more they want, then Konoha will be more then happy to give it to them" Minato stated with conviction

Naruto noticed an odd reading on his tricorder, it was something that concerned him. He quickly tapped his comm badge "Naruto to Shikamaru"

"Go ahead" Shikamaru answered back over the comm

"How are things on your end?" Naruto asked

"We were able to find your mother, she is kind of being troublesome, telling us that she doesn't need our help. Don't worry thought we aren't leaving her alone" Shikamaru reported

"I want you to scan grid N59 with your tricorder and tell me what you see" Naruto requested

"Wait, what is that?" Shikamaru asked, not really expecting an answer

"I don't know, but you are closer then I am, can you check it out while Tenten stays behind with my mother?

"Another troublesome request?" Shikamaru stated

"I could pull rank as either Starfleet lieutenant or Konoha Jonin, its up to you" Naruto said with a grin

Shikamaru let out a sigh "Yeah yeah, I'm on my way"

Naruto shut his tricorder and placed it back in his belt

Minato was grinning from ear to ear "Naruto, you have grown into a find young man, you are more confident then ever and your fighting style has changed a lot as well" Minato stated, obviously proud of his son

"Do you really think so?" Naruto asked

"Son, you have barely used your powers, everything i have seen you do since you arrived has been taijutsu" Minato pointed out

Naruto was speechless other then using chakra to speed up his movements he had yet to use any true ninjutsu "I have been use to conserving my chakra for so long that its just hard for me to fully let go and unleash my power without the fear of running out, even thought i know it won't be the case now that i am back home"

Minato smiled at the comment his son had become so strong, he could only imagine how much strength was still hidden "And we were worried that by sending you into space that it would make you weaker, but it has made you so much stronger"

"I had made all of us stronger, not just me. Sasuke, Suzu, Shikamaru, Sakura, everyone. I bet Shikamaru and Tenten are also holding back" Naruto stated

"You mean they are all as strong as you are? My this is a nice surprise, that is something that i could have used in my negotiations to get the other Kages to agree about telling our people" Minato said

"Well i don't think we have to worry about that anymore, i highly doubt they can keep it a secret after today" Naruto answered back

"Indeed, the other Kages will be forced to tell the truth now, we cant hide an attack of this magnitude from the entire planet" Minato agreed

All of a sudden an ANBU Ninja jumped down from a house, he bowed down to Minato and removed his mask revealing the ANBU Captain, Itachi Uchiha "Hokage Sama the city is safe for now, however many of the smaller countries have fallen to the invaders, and my team reports that the enemy is rounding up there forces for an even bigger assault as more of them have been landing" Itachi reported

"This is bad news, it is as you feared Naruto, they seem to be getting ready for a more coordinated assault" Minato stated

Naruto looked up at the sky, he could see some explosions even in daylight as the battle was raging on "Damn it guys, what are you doing up there!"

* * *

 **End chapter 10**

* * *

Will Starfleet be able to deal with this new fleet? Will Hinata be able to find Naruto? And if so what kind of help will she be able to provide in her weakened state? What are the Kost up to?

Find out in the next chapter!


	11. Blue alert, Crash on Konoha

Hey Everyone,

So its Christmas Eve "as of posting this" so here is another Christmas present!

That's right, no waiting for the next chapter because its here!

So on with the show!

* * *

 **Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 11, Blue Alert, Crash on Konoha**

* * *

Meanwhile in space the Freedom was taking some shots

Sparks erupted on the bridge "Shield status?" Tucker requested

"Shields are down to twenty five percent sir, I recommend remain behind the lines to give them a chance to recover" Sasuke reported back

"But they need our help on the front line" Tucker stated in frustration

The Freedom had stayed behind to recover its shields and were also trying to catch ships that had gotten through the lines to land extra troupes on Konoha

"If only we had more ships, we could go on an offensive and push them out of the system" Kira added

"The federation cannot afford to send any more ships, we are lucky we got as many as we did" Tucker explained

"Captain. the USS Quincy's hull is failing" Suzu quickly informed them

"Can you lock onto their crew?" Tucker quickly asked

"Aye sir, already beaming off as fast as I can" Suzu reported, suddenly the Quincy's hull collapsed and the ship exploded in a ball of flames "I have them sir"

"Good job Suzu, how do our shields look now?" Tucker asked

"Thirty percent sir" Sasuke answered

Tucker slammed his armrest "That's it I am done with waiting, helm take us back into the battle" He ordered

"Aye sir" Athrun answered as he worked his console

The Freedom made its way back to the front lines where a fierce battle was being waged for the very future of Konoha as weapons fire and chaos reigned

"Sasuke, target the nearest ship" The ship began to shake suddenly as Tucker was giving his order

"Three Cardassian ships have locked onto sir" Sasuke informed him

"Evasive pattern alpha three" Tucker quickly ordered

"The Defiant just took one off of our backs and the Enterprise just engaged the other" Suzu informed him

"Good, that leaves us the one, Sasuke target their warp core, fire a full spread of torpedo's on my command, Athrun, set a collision course with our friend, full impulse" Tucker stated

"Captain?" Athrun asked, wanting a confirmation of that last order

"Just do it lieutenant, Sasuke stand by on the weapons" Tucker said firmly

Athrun worked his console and the Freedom began heading straight for the enemy ship

"Five hundred kilometers" Suzu reported as the ship continued on its path

"Captain?" Kira asked while Tucker continued to stare at the screen

"Four hundred kilometers" Suzu once again stated

"Steady as she goes" Tucker told them

"Three hundred kilometers" Suzu's count continued

"Sir?" Athrun asked

"Not yet" Tucker answered

"two hundred kilometers" Suzu's voice was getting nervous

"Captain!" Sasuke almost shouted from his station

"Just a little bit more" Tucker's eyes were glued to the screen

"one hundred kilometers"

As Suzu said her last report Tucker went into action "Sasuke fire all weapons, Athrun hard to port full thrusters!" With speed and skill they all executed their orders, the Freedom was meters from the Cardassian ship's hull, they fired a full spread of torpedoes scoring direct hits on the ships hull "Helm, full impulse!" Tucker ordered as the ship exploded with a shock wave strong enough to shake the ship but not cause any damage

"That was the Robichaud maneuver wasn't it?" Kira asked

Tucker grinned "Before he became head of Utopia I served under him, I happen to be on the bridge the day he invented this Maneuver. It's very dangerous but if you have a top notch pilot, there is nothing to fear" showing that he had confidence in Athrun's piloting skills

"Captain a few Kost ships have broken pass primary lines and are now making a run for the planet" Suzu reported

"Helm intercept course" Tucker quickly ordered

The Freedom was in pursuit of the Kost ships "Three of them appear to be badly damaged sir" Suzu informed them

"Target their reactors" He ordered with a pause "Fire!" The Freedom fired its full array of weapons as phasers and quantum torpedoes found their marks, causing massive damage to the already damaged ships causing two of their ships to explode, the shock wave sent the third one crashing into another ship causing them both to blow up "Good shots Sasuke, now we only have one left to deal with" Tucker stated

"Captain, we have some Breen ships behind us, they are opening fire!"

Seven torpedoes hit the aft shields causing them to collapse, massive explosion caused some officers to fall down and consoles to explode. They fired disruptors hitting the impulse engines as more torpedo impacted the hull. The bridge crew were getting back to their feet "REPORT!" Tucker screamed as he sat back in his chair

"Voyager took the Breen off our backs" Sasuke answered

"Sir, impulse engines are offline and we are heading straight towards Konoha!" Athrun added

"All available power to forward thrusters!" Tucker ordered

"It won't be enough captain, we are caught in the gravity pull of the planet, without impulse we are going down!" Suzu informed him

The Kost ship had just opened its shuttle bays and was about to begin launching shuttles "Oh no you don't!" Sasuke quickly fired everything he could at them destroying them before they could even launch a single shuttle

"Damn it!" Tucker said in frustration as he felt powerless watching the screen as the planet got bigger and bigger

Kira got up from his station "All hands, condition blue! I repeat, condition blue! All decks prepare for a forced crash landing!"

The red lights were replaced with Blue lights throughout the entire ship as the crew were scrambling to their stations preparing for casualties

"Commander, what are the chances we can land this thing?" Tucker asked Kira

"Well sir, without impulse to help slow our decent, chances of us landing undamaged are very slim to none" Kira answered

"I will settle for landing in one piece without killing us all" Tucker stated

The Freedom was now entering the atmosphere and picking up speed, the nose of the hull was flashing red with the extreme heat

"Transfer all power to the thrusters now, i don't care if you take them from life support, i want all available power on thrusters!" Kira ordered

"Aye sir, transferring all power to thrusters" Suzu responded as she entered the command

"Firing all thrusters" Athrun added, every single thruster on the ship began to fire "Its slowing our decent somewhat, but I don't know if it will be enough" He added

The Freedom had now exited the atmosphere and was flying through clear blue skies

"Deploy landing struts" Kira ordered

"Aye sir, deploying landing struts" Suzu answered as large doors opened on the ventral section of the hull, four large struts slowly extended into place

"At our speed, will that even be of any use?" Sasuke asked

"Its creating extra drag meaning its helping to slow us down, it's not much but we need everything we can use to slow down" Kira answered

"Athrun are you able to land us near the village?" Sasuke asked

"No can do Sasuke, I am kind of busy trying to slow us down, I don't exactly have the luxury of picking where we crash land" Athrun answered

"At this point I don't care where we land as long as it's not in a populated area" Tucker stated

The Freedom was nearing the ground at extreme speeds

"Prepare to fire emergency landing thrusters" Kira ordered as he sat back down at his station

"All hands, brace for impact!" Tucker ordered

"Engages the thrusters now!" Kira ordered

Four large thrusters began to fire under the Freedom helping to slow down the ship

As the ship was approaching the ground "This is it..." Athrun stated, there wasn't anything he could do now, it was out of his control

The Freedom crashed onto the planet, the landing struts dragging into the ground, they almost break from the pressure but they remain intact, the crew is thrown onto the ground as explosions and fires erupt throughout the ship. bulkheads falling became common. Tucker gets back up from the ground and into his chair, he clutches to the arm rest as the ship continued to drag for a few kilometers before it finally came to a stop sending everyone crashing forward

 **at the same time as the freedom was falling onto the planet**

Voyager had engaged one of the Breen ships attacking the Freedom

"Captain we got the Breen's off their backs" Harry reported

"But it looks like their engines are offline" Tom added

"At this rate they are going to crash on the planet" Harry confirmed

"Tom get us close enough to tractor them" Chakotay quickly ordered

The ship shook, reminding them that the Breen didn't like their interference

"that could prove most difficult, the Breen are blocking our path captain" Tuvok told him

"They are now entering the atmosphere now, there isn't much we can do at this point sir" Harry stated

"Damn it, good luck Tucker" Chakotay stated in frustration at not being able to stop the Freedom from falling

Meanwhile down on the planet Naruto was talking with his Father, suddenly Shikamaru's voice came over the comm "Shikamaru to Naruto"

Naruto tapped his comm badge "Go ahead"

"Naruto, I was able to get to the device without being spotted, using my techniques I was able to get close and find out about it" Shikamaru reported

"And?" Naruto asked

"It appears that the machine is designed to drain us of our chakra, it's not fully operational at the moment but when it is it will suck the chakra right out of us. I think this is the result of their experiments on both you and Hinata, this machine will be troublesome if we do not deal with it soon" Shikamaru explained

"If they use device then they could kill us all with a flip of a switch, and there isn't anything anyone with chakra could do about it. Shikamaru can you..." He started but was quickly cut off

"I already anticipated your troublesome request and planted bombs that should be going off right about... Now" As he said that, huge ball of fire erupted behind him killing any Kost who happened to be around it

"Good job Shikamaru!" Naruto stated with a grin

"Uh I think that I may have pissed them off, they are all starting to march towards the village" Shikamaru warned

"Return Shikamaru, go back and protect my mother" Naruto ordered

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm already on my way, Shikamaru out" He quickly jumped on a nearby tree and made his way back towards the village

Back in the village Naruto jumped on top of a house to get a better view, he could see the dust created by the advancing forces. He couldn't believe how many there were, he quickly jumped back down to report "This isn't good father"

"We will defend this village until every last one of us is dead. Konoha won't go down without a fight" Minato stated with fire in his eyes

"And I will die to protect this village and its people, I love everyone in this village" Naruto stated with equal conviction as his father

Minato smiled at his son, he had grown into a fine young man "I couldn't be any prouder of you then I am right now, both you and Sasuke"

Meanwhile back in space the battle continued on

"The Breen ships are destroyed captain" Harry informed him

"But the battle is costing us a lot of ships, what is going to be left?" Tom commented

"At this rate, we will lose ninety percent of our fleet by the end of this battle, and I cannot guarantee that we will be part of the ten percent who survive" Tuvok answered in his usual calm and calculated Vulcan tone

"We have our orders, we will stand and we will fight" Chakotay told them

* * *

 **End Chapter 11**

* * *

Will Naruto be able to stop the Kost from destroying the village? How will Starfleet win this battle? How badly are things on the down Freedom, are any of them dead? Find out in the next chapter!


	12. I won't forgive you!

Hey Everyone, Today is the final day of the year, its hard to believe that 2017 is already over. Well I hope you all enjoy this final chapter of 2017 ;)

No reviews to answer so on with the show

* * *

 **Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 12, I Won't forgive you!**

* * *

On the Freedom's bridge, most of the consoles were offline with a few of them being barely operational. Most of the lights throughout the ship, including emergency lights, were offline with the exception of a few, and even they were flickering and on the verge of failing, with the exception of the still constantly blinking blue lights.

Kira slowly forced his body to sit back up, blood was dripping from his forehead and his entire body was aching, but he was alive. He looked around him and saw that a few small fires had started, with the ships automated fire suppression system obviously being offline he quickly grabbed an emergency fire extinguisher from a nearby console and proceeded to put them out. He looked around the bridge and saw everyone still on the ground "Is everyone alright?" He asked

Sasuke was slowly getting up, using his console for leverage "Yeah, I think I am alright, nothing seems broken" He stated

Ino was next to get up, with blood dripping from her mouth she had been manning the engineering console "Yeah, I think I am alright, I bumped my head on the console but I feel fine" Ino reported

"Sasuke scan her with a medical tricorder" Kira ordered

Sasuke got the Emergency Med Kit from his console and made it to Ino trying not to trip over the debris from the bridge

Athrun was waking up as he slowly sat up

"Are you alright Athrun?" Kira asked

"I will live" Athrun simply answered as he forced himself to his feet

"She has a mild concussion from the hit to the head, she will need medical attention but she should be fine" Sasuke reported as he finished up his scan of Ino

Kira had not heard from the last remaining bridge crew members "Captain, are you alright sir?" However he got no response, Tucker was laying motionless on the ground near his chair. Kira quickly grabbed a nearby med kit and began scanning him "He had internal bleeding, we need to get him to sickbay at once" Kira informed them as he shut the medical tricorder

"But How? There is no power and all ship systems are critically damaged, offline, or destroyed" Athrun reported

"All modern Federation ships are equipped with the new Emergency turbolift power generators, as long as the turbolift shaft is undamaged we can get it to work again" Kira explained, however there was still the last remaining crew member, Kira turned his gaze towards the operations station, he saw Suzu laying in front of the station motionless as a bit of blood had begun pooling up "Someone check on Suzu" He quickly ordered

Sasuke quickly realizing that he had yet to hear anything from her rushed to her side. His heart sank as he saw blood coming from a wound on her chest. He quickly scanned her "Her vital signs are weak, she had a major concussion, massive internal bleeding and multiple burns on her body, she will die without immediate medical attention"He said as he shut his tricorder and carefully picked her up in his arms

"Athrun, get those doors open, we don't have any time to waste" Kira ordered

Athrun forced the turbolift doors open, he quickly went to help Kira carry Tucker into the turbolift as Sasuke had already made his way in along with Ino

"Ino, can you just take my place and hold the captain for a moment" Kira asked her

"Of course commander" She instantly answered as she took his place

"Kira quickly opened a panel on the wall and began to tap the console, it suddenly lit up stating the turbolift emergency system were online. He tapped a few more buttons and told it to do a scan of the shafts, making sure that they had a clear path to sickbay. Luckily the turbolift shafts were undamaged, he then input the command into the lift manually. The lift began to move as it took them to deck six where sickbay was located. They walked out and entered sickbay, it was full of injured crew members, the medical staff was working hard with what little power they had, sickbay had its own emergency power but it was limited

The chief medical officer quickly ran up to them "Captain? Is he alright?" Rick asked

"They both have massive internal bleeding, but I think she may be in worst shape" Kira answered

Rick quickly scanned them both and nodded "I agree, she will die within the next ten minutes if left untreated, get her onto the operating bio bed immediately, nurse get ready to operate" He ordered as his staff quickly got everything ready "Nurse, have the captain prep for surgery as well as he will be next" He told another member of his staff. "What the hell happened?" Rick asked as he got ready to perform the operation

"We were forced to crash land on Konoha after we lost our impulse engines, we are lucky to still be in one piece" Kira explained

Sasuke gently laid Suzu on the central bio bed and moved a strand of blood stained hair from her face, he held her hand gently as tears began to form, seeing her in this state was breaking his heart

"Lieutenant, we will do everything we can to save her, but you have to give us space" A nurse told him as she pulled him away gently, he held onto her hand for as long as he could until he was finally forced to let go

Ino was looking around the sickbay, she had noticed that someone was missing "Where is Hinata?" She asked

"I don't know she knocked me out after I refused to allow her to leave, she said something about having to protect Naruto, I can only assume she is down on the planet somewhere" Rick answered as he joined his team for the operation

"She knocked you out? That's not like her" Ino stated, however Rick was now to busy to pay attention to anything else other then Suzu

Sasuke just kept his eyes on the operating table as the nurses cut off Suzu's blood soaked uniform. Kira knew he had to get him to focus on something else, he approached Sasuke "Sasuke, come with me, we need to find a way to get off the ship and see if you can tell where we landed" But Sasuke remained silent, almost as if he had not heard him. Kira gently put his hand on his shoulder

Sasuke suddenly snapped back to reality "What? Oh yeah, sure..." Although deep down he did not want to leave, he knew that he was completely useless to Suzu for the moment

"Ino, how are you feeling?" Kira asked her

Ino looked around "I have a slight headache but I am better off then most of the people in here sir" She answered

"Alright, can you go with Athrun to main engineering and help out with the repairs?" He asked her

"Well yeah. but do you really think that this ship will fly again?" Ino asked

"Once all systems are back online I don't see why not, the hull it self is intact and somehow the struts did not give out" Kira explained "You have your orders" He added

Both Athrun and Ino nodded "Understood commander" Both of them said almost in unison. They both went back to the turbolift and instructed it to take them to main engineering

"Alright, come Sasuke, lets try to figure out where we landed" Kira stated as he led them out of sickbay.

They were able to find a way off of the ship and onto the outer hull. They made their way to the edge of the hull to get a better look at their surroundings, however Sasuke already had a good idea of their location as he recognized the intense dry heat, as they got a view of the land, all they could see was sand in any and all directions

"I know where this is" Sasuke informed Kira

"Are we anywhere near Konoha?" Kira asked him

Sasuke shook his head "No, we landed near the hidden village of the Sand, Suna. I can see it from here but..." He took out a pair of binoculars he had brought with him and focused it on the village "It looks like they are under attack, my god there are so many of them" He stated still surprised

"Right, well then I think we should assemble our security teams and give them some help" Kira stated

Sasuke quickly looked at Kira slightly shocked "Sir?" He asked

"I don't plan on sitting around on my hands and doing nothing while everyone else fights, we are going to take every able officer who aren't busy with repairs or healing the injured as well as any operational shuttle craft we have left, and we will kick these damn Kost straight off your home" Kira stated as he began making his way back into the ship

Sasuke smiled as he was itching for revenge, not only for their invasion of his home but for Suzu "With pleasure sir" Sasuke answered as he followed Kira

All of Konoha's defenses were getting ready for the assault. The first wave came in and the teams held there own, the ninja's were lucky because the Kost fought hand to hand unlike most advanced species, this gave them the edge. However, the Kost also had strong bodies, they were physically strong.

Minato and Naruto were fighting side by side "Don't worry father, we will save Konoha" Naruto stated as what seemed like endless waves of enemies just kept coming as them

They kept on fighting, the second wave came and the third, they started to lose control. The superior numbers were starting to catch up to them, the ninjas had to create shadow clones just to hold the lines. A few Kost were able to break through the ANBU lines and tried to strike Minato. He was able to stop them but an other one came from the other side, once again Minato was able to stop them with speed and skill, however a third one caught him by surprise as he was struck in the back, sending him crashing to the ground

"FATHER!" Naruto screamed out as he quickly ran to him and stabbed the Kost in the back with his kunai, he then proceeded to his fathers side "Father, are you alright?" He asked

Minato smiled as he stared into his son's face "I am fine, its just a flesh wound" Minato told him, however his white cloak was already heavily stained with his blood

However Naruto knew better, he knew that his father was simply trying to make him feel better "How could I have allowed this to happen, I was suppose to b guarding your back. I have failed you, this is my fault" He said as he held his father

"Naruto, I am already, do not worry about it" Minato once again told him

Naruto shook his head as he quickly tapped his comm badge "Naruto to Freedom, come in Freedom" However all he got was silence "Come in Freedom, Freedom are you there?" Once again nothing. He quickly tapped his comm badge twice, once to close the channel and a second time to open a new channel "Naruto to Voyager, come in Voyager"

"Voyager here" Chakotay's voice answered

"Captain, where is the Freedom?" Naruto asked

There was a brief silence before Chakotay finally answered "I'm sorry Naruto, they were forced to crash on the planet, we don't know their condition at this moment" He explained

Naruto was in shock "No that can't be..." As much as it pained him to hear this news he remembered why he originally needed them "Captain, can you get within transporter range and beam up my father? He has been critically injured and requires immediate medical treatment. He is also our best ally to get Konoha into the Federation" Naruto explained

"Understood, the tides of battle have changed in our favor, the Romulans and Klingons have sent ships to aid us, you wont be seeing any new Kots landing on the planet" Chakotay told him

"That is great news" Naruto said with a pause "Lock onto my comm badge and beam him as soon as possible" Naruto stated as he removed his comm badge and attached it to his father

"Understood, energizing" His father was instantly beamed up by Voyager "I am sure Sakura and The Doctor will do their best to save him"

Naruto stood back up "I know they will, and captain, when you get the chance please find out what happened to the Freedom"

"Will do, we have to get back to the fight now, Voyager out" Chakotay stated

There was a look of fire and anger in Naruto's eyes "You capture me and conduct experiments, you capture Hinata and hurt her with similar experiments, you kill my friends, you shoot down my ship, you hurt the man I respect above all else, Lord Hokage who happens to be my father, you attack my planet and my village" He said with a slight pause as a red aura began to emanate from his body "I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU" He screamed as his blue eyes instantly turned red, the aura almost becoming a red cloak of pure chakra energy as his teeth turned into fangs

Hinata had finally found Naruto she stood behind him, she had never seen Naruto in this state, very few had. She had let her guard down and a Kost was able to hit her from behind, she let out a small scream that got Naruto's attention causing him to instantly turn around "Hinata!" He screamed out "YOU BASTARDS!" He disappeared leaving behind a black flash, he instantly appeared in front of them, hitting them with a punch strong enough to penetrate their bodies "Don't you dare hurt her again, you monsters!"

Hinata looked up at him with sheer amazement at his strength and power "Naruto..." She said softly

Naruto put his hands together and with speed made signs "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" He had suddenly created over one hundred shadow clones as they all attacked the Kost in an almost blind rage. They all gathered a blue ball of chakra in one hand, and a red ball of chakra in the other as he ran towards the thickest concentration of Kost he could find "DOUBLE RASENGAN" He shouted as he killed an entire wave of Kost on his own causing them to pause their attack as they tried to figure out what has just happened

"My god when did he get this power? And how can this be the same Naruto who left Konoha?" Itachi wondered as he looked at Naruto in awe

Although Naruto has used an enormous amount of chakra he didn't look phased in the slightest "Like I said, I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU" He screamed out

* * *

 **End chapter 12**

* * *

The chapter remained the same for the most power, I did change the scene on the Freedom's bridge a bit since Suzu was there, some dialogue he original had I gave to Ino since it no longer made sense for him to be talking in that situation. I also turned up the intensity of Naruto's rage attack at the end as well :)

So this was the final chapter of 2017, there are only 2 left before the story wraps up, what will happen next? Will Suzu survive her injuries? Do the Kost have any surprised left? How will they stop Naruto? find out in the next chapter :D

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	13. Chapter 13, Naruto's Betrayal?

Hey everyone! I am back with chapter 13!

No reviews so I guess we will get straight to the point!

* * *

 **Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 13, Naruto's Betrayal?**

* * *

Naruto had gone on a killing rampage, as he killed Kost one after another, his entire uniform was stained with the blood of the enemy, he stood in front of a single Kost with blood dripping from his hands. However to Naruto's surprise he simply smiled at him "What the hell are you smiling at?" Naruto asked

"Because, my favorite lab experiment is more powerful then I could have ever dreamed" The Kost stated as his grin grew

"So you were one of the assholes who experimented on me? Perfect, I have a few things we need to speak about" Naruto stated as he twirled a kunai around his finger and quickly grabbed it and got into an attack position

Just as Naruto was about to move the Kost quickly took out a device, pointed it at Naruto and pressed a button. Naruto immediately stopped in his tracks and fell down to his knees, his eyes had suddenly become dull as he just stayed there, staring into nothing, not moving an inch

Hinata who had witnessed everything began running towards him "Naruto!" she shouted out as she approached him

The Kost scientist then began to tap other buttons on his device, Naruto suddenly got back up, however his eyes remained dull, almost devoid of any life "Don't worry my dear, he will be just fine. Unfortunately we weren't able to complete our experiment on you, do not worry my sweet, this is good news for you, as you see it means your life will be spared so that we may continue what we started with you" The Kost scientist stated

Naruto suddenly disappeared in a black flash and reappeared behind Hinata, he quickly knocked her out and grabbed her before she could hit the ground, he gently laid her down and simply stood in place, awaiting his next order

Itachi had witnessed the entire incident "Naruto?!" He shouted in complete shock and disbelief

"I have no need for you, dispose of him" The scientist ordered Naruto as he pointed at Itachi

Naruto turned towards Itachi and got into an attacking stance. He began running at extreme speeds towards Itachi and attacked him, Itachi surprised by this was able to block Naruto's initial attack, he grabbed Naruto and tried to immobilize him "Naruto, snap out of it, what are you doing!" Itachi screamed at him

But Naruto didn't respond, he grabbed Itachi's arm and broke away from him. This shocked Itachi as very few people were able to lay a finger on the young ANBU captain, let alone break free from his grasp "Naruto, I don't know what is going on, but you give me no choice. You have not only betrayed your village and country, but the trust that your own father has put in you. He had so much hope for you, to be honest we all did, why have you betrayed us Naruto!"

Naruto remained silent as he launched yet another attack on Itachi, relentless in his assault Itachi was desperate to find a way to stop him as he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep up with Naruto for long. Itachi was able to break away and took a few jumps back "I am sorry to have to do this to you Naruto, it truly pains me but you give me no choice, Hokage Sama please forgive me for what I am about to do to your son" Itachi looked Naruto straight into his lifeless eyes "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi's eyes went from his normal Sharingan to the more advanced and powerful Mangekyou version, he tried to enter Naruto's mind, both to get some answers as well as to incapacitate him "How can this be?! I cannot... I cannot get into your mind, but how? No one has ever been able to resist the Mangekyou Sharingan before"

Naruto's blank expression remained unchanged as he began gathering a mass of chakra into his left hand

"The rasengan!" Itachi realized as he quickly began making hand signs "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" He shouted as he created nineteen clones

Naruto seemed unfazed as he began running towards Itachi and his clones, Itachi and his clones all began making seals and gathering chakra as quickly as they could "Katon Hosenka no Jutsu!" Itachi and his clones took a deep breath as suddenly what seemed like thousands of small fire balls shot out from each of the clones, all of them heading straight for Naruto. After what seemed to last for minutes they finally stop firing, he couldn't see anything moving anymore other then the entire area now covered in flames "I am sorry it had to come to this Naruto, but you forced my hand. I only hope that Hokage Same is able to forgive me:

Itachi was about to rejoin the battle against the Kost when he saw something as the smoke began to clear, Naruto jumped out from the flames, looking like a phoenix as he took out all nineteen clones as he pushed his rasengan through all of them, Itachi barely had time to jump out of the way as Naruto hit a building with his power, causing a massive explosion

Itachi was slightly out of breath as Naruto slowly turned to face him once again, his dull red eyes staring straight into Itachi's Sharingan eyes. Itachi didn't understand how he had gotten this powerful, other then a few scratches, burns and rips to his uniform, Naruto was almost unscathed. How could he, the ANBU Captain be so completely outmatched "He is just incredible, he is even stronger then Hokage Sama" Itachi stated

"Itachi, I am disappointed in you, how are you allowing a kid to get the better of you now?" A voice came from behind Itachi

Itachi instantly turned around and saw a large man man with white hair and red marks on his face "Jiraiya Sama?" Itachi said, surprised to see the legendary Sanin

"Could you explain why you are attacking Minato's son and my god child?" Jiraiya asked him

"Jiraiya Sama, you must be careful, Naruto has turn his back on Konoha and is now fighting for the enemy!" Itachi explained

Minato had entrusted Naruto to Jiraiya's care as a child to train him be his mentor. Jiraiya looked into Naruto's eyes and frowned "This isn't the Naruto we know Itachi, his eyes, his eyes are empty and devoid of any life or spirit. Something is wrong with him, I do not believe that he is doing this of his own free will" He stated, he had a strong bond with the young man as his mentor and god father

The red aura around Naruto's body was getting stronger and more intense with every passing moment, he began to attack Jiraiya as he started to generate his rasengan once again, and with speed he tried to hit Jiraiya with it. However Jiraiya countered it with a rasengan of his own, but Jiraiya's was more powerful and controlled, the resulting clash of the two powers sent Naruto flying to the ground

Jiraiya grinned as he turned to face his former pupil "I believe that you forgot who though you the rasengan, you won't get me with it" However Naruto got up and gathered chakra into his hand once more "Naruto, I know your stubborn and don't want to admit defeat, but you cannot best me with the rasengan"

However to Jiraiya's surprised Naruto's rasengan looked just as powerful and refined as his own now as both of their powers collided, neither one giving an inch as they struggled to gain the upper hand, Naruto brought up his other hand revealing that he had been building up chakra

"A second rasengan?!" Jiraiya stated slightly surprised, however he didn't allow that to distract him. He quickly dodged Naruto's second rasengan and elbowed him in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground "You have grown powerful Naruto, but you lack experience. You are still young and rash, you revealed your trump card too quickly"

The aura around Naruto's body began to intensify even more as it began to take the shape of a fox, it had enveloped his body completely and acted almost as a cloak, it had even begun burning his uniform and damaging his skin in places, however his body was healing father then it could take damage, a single tail began to form

Jiraiya as shocked "The demon fox?" He stated as he couldn't believe what he was seeing

"Could the seal be braking?" Itachi suggested

Jiraiya shook his head "That is Impossible, Minato made the seal himself using the strongest sealing techniques known to exist, it cannot be breaking" He explained

"Then how do you explain this" Itachi stated while pointing at Naruto

Without warning Naruto went back on the attack, this time he attacked both Itachi and Jiraiya

The Kost scientist was grinning "This is most interesting, I never would have imagined such power existed in one person, this is indeed a surprise. Once this is over I will dissect his body to find out more about it" He said with excitement as he thought of the potential research he would get from his experiments

"As if I would ever allow you to harm him!" A voice came from behind

He turned around and saw a pink haired Starfleet officer with a phaser pointed at him, behind her stood a full squad of security officers, and more were beaming down to help take out the Kosts and protect the villagers

"How could this have happened ? Where are our fleets!?" The scientist stated in shock

Sakura grinned "They are a mass of floating debris in space, or fleeing the battle. You have lost, surrender now"

The scientist hid the device controlling Naruto in his pocket and raised his hands "Very well, I know when I am defeated" he stated with a slight smile

"Keep an eye on him" She ordered the security officers as she turned her attention to Naruto who was fighting both Itachi and Jiraiya in one of the most intense battles she had ever seen "Naruto?" She said confused as to why he was fighting Itachi and Jiraiya

While she wasn't looking the scientist pressed some buttons on his device, Naruto suddenly stopped and turned to face Sakura

"Naruto what are you doing?" She asked as he began to run towards her, he had his rasengan fully powered as she began to tremble, she couldn't believe Naruto had turned his back on them, and now he was just about to kill her. She shut her eyes, she knew she didn't have the speed to dodge it, she awaited death and prayed it would be painless. as seconds pass, she opened an eye and was amazed at what she saw. She opened her other eye, Naruto had stopped at mere inches from of her forehead. The rasengan was still fully powered as its energy swirled only inches from killing her, his face was full of sweat and his eyes were looking straight into hers "Naruto?" She asked him confused as to why she was still alive

"Damn you kill her! Finish her off! I didn't tell you to stop!" The scientist screamed in anger

Naruto's arm began to slowly lower as the rasengan disappeared, his red eyes turned back to their sky blue and his red aura around his body disappeared as well. He smiled at her and collapsed into Sakura's arms passing out "I don't know what's going on but I think you have something to do with it!" Sakura stated as she turned to face the Kost scientist, still holding onto Naruto in her arms

Itachi and Jiraiya joined them "He couldn't hit you?" Jiraiya asked amazed that she was the only one capable of stopping Naruto

"He beat up Hinata, Jiraiya Sama and myself but couldn't lay a single finger on Sakura" Itachi added

"Well he has good taste, I will give him that" Jiraiya stated with a grin as Sakura looked a bit embarrassed, she still didn't understand what had just happened or what they were talking about but she continued to hold onto Naruto tightly

As security officers took the Kost who had surrendered into custody, Konoha still had minor pockets of fighting around the planet but it was out of danger. Naruto and Sakura had beamed back to Voyager where she and the doctor could examine Naruto more closely

The Doctor was examining a blood sample "I think I understand, take a look at this" He said allowing Sakura to peek at his results

"Those look like, nano bots?" She asked

The Doctor nodded "Yes, until now they had masked themselves as red blood cells, that is why I never detected them up until now. however, they have since been activated. I assume this device we confiscated from that scientist controls them"

"So Naruto was not in control of his body?" She asked

"That is correct, there are so many of them that there is no way he could have controlled his body, I am not even sure he was conscious while these little things were activated" He explained

Sakura looked at Naruto who was retrained on a biobed near them "Then, how did he stop it from killing me?"

"That is a good question, I honestly do not know, however, let's get these things out of him so he can go back to being himself" The Doctor told her

She looked at Naruto, his uniform was ripped and burnt, his body was bruised, but he looked peaceful. She walked towards him and sat by his side, she leaned over and gave his forehead a kiss "thank you Naruto..."

* * *

 **End Chapter 13**

* * *

Well we are nearing the end of this book with only 1 last chapter to go!

See you then ;)


	14. Joining the Federation (Final chapter)

Hey everyone, I know that this chapter is late and I apologize

First off let's get the reviews out of the way, as I will always answer any review and appreciate all of them, even if there is only 1

bankai777 - Thank you for the review, reading the chapter should answer the question :)

Originally this chapter only had about 2K words, I almost tripled that amount as I changed scenes as well as added a few, so I hope you guys all enjoy it :D

So without further delay, here is the final chapter of book 4, Chapter 14

* * *

 **Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 14, Joining the Federation  
**

* * *

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the Sand Village, the Freedom's Security teams had rounded up the remaining Kosts

"I can't thank you enough for your support Sasuke" A large man stated, he was known as Baki

"Its no problem, we are glad to help in anyway we can" Sasuke told him

"Our Kazekage is on a visit to Konoha, without your help or his powers we would of fell to these aliens" Baki admitted

"We aren't going to allow a single village on Konoha fall, all of Konoha must unite under one banner" Sasuke stated

Baki gave a rare smile as he nodded in agreement "Not to long ago it would have been hard to believe our entire planet being united as one, but now I cannot see how we could continue without unification"

Suddenly Starfleet officers began beaming down, among them were Yuki, Sai and Kiba

"Sasuke! You're alright!" Yuki stated happily as they approached him

"Hey guys! How are things going up there?" He asked

"The enemy fleet has begun to flee the battle so we are now securing the planet" Kiba answered with a grin

"We won!" Yuki added with a large smile of her own

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief "That is Great news" Without warning Yuki hugged Sasuke, surprising him a bit "Hey, what is this about?" He asked

"When we saw the Freedom go down we were so worried about you guys, after everything that had happened to Hinata, we though we had lost you, Ino and Suzu" Yuki explained

Sasuke gave her a rare smile as he hugged her back "It's alright, the Freedom landed safely" He said with a pause "Well as safely as you can while crash landing. But she will be back in space soon enough, once it's been repaired. Has anyone heard from Naruto?" He asked

"Yeah, he is in Voyagers sickbay, as is Hinata" Kiba answered

Sasuke's eyes suddenly widen as he instantly tapped his comm badge without waiting for an explanation "Sasuke to Voyager"

"Voyager here" Harry's voice answered

"Requesting to beam up" Sasuke asked

"Request granted, standby" Harry answered once more

Sasuke was beamed up just as Kira was walking towards the group "Where is he going?" He asked

"To check up on Naruto, we don't know the details but we been told he is alright" Kiba answered

"Yeah, he is too stubborn to die" Yuki added with a grin

Meanwhile in Voyagers Sickbay, Sakura was holding Naruto's hand while the doctor was finishing up "There that's all of them" He stated as he shut his tricorder

"Are you sure?" She asked him as she squeezed his hand

"Yes positive, he is out of danger and should be his old self now" The Doctor assured her with his calming smile

Sakura began to smile herself as she continued to hold onto Naruto's hand, seeing her happy made him happy. He, like just about everyone else, saw the emotion that Sakura had for Naruto, even if she denied it most of the time. The doors to sickbay opened as Sasuke almost ran in

"Is he alright?" He asked with concern in his voice

"Sasuke?" She stated surprised to see him, she got up and gave him a friendly hug "I am glad that you are alright, we were worried when we saw the Freedom go down" She told him as she let go of him and led him to where Naruto was resting

"I was wondering when you would show up, and to answer your question, yes he is fine now" The Doctor stated

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked, still unaware of the events that had taken place in Konoha

"I believed that when he was captured by the Kost during your first mission as cadets, they did more than just experiment on him, they injected trillions upon trillions of nano bots into his blood stream, they masked themselves as red blood cells so when I examined him even I couldn't detect anything wrong" The Doctor explained

"So what did they do exactly?" Sasuke asked

"From what we could tell, it would appear that once activated they took over his body, in other words he was no longer in control of his actions. He attacked Hinata, Itachi and even Jiraiya Sama. However, when he was told to kill me.." She stopped as she looked away from Sasuke, a slight blush had crept up on her face as she felt embarrassed "He just stopped" she finally finished

Sasuke couldn't help but grin, he wasn't surprised at all that not even against his will could he ever harm Sakura "So he is alright then? The nano bots are gone?" Sasuke asked

"Yes of course, I have an extensive knowledge of nano technology since we have a former Borg crew member. Here, you can see for yourself" The Doctor stated as he loaded up a hypo spray and walked over to Naruto's side, he pressed the hypo onto his neck causing the device to emit a small hissing noise

Naruto's eyes slowly began to open as he regained consciousness "Where am I? What happened?" He asked as he tried to get up

The Doctor instantly pushed him back down "Its alright, you are on Voyager, everything is alright. Just relax Lieutenant, you have been through a lot" He explained

"We won Naruto, Konoha is safe. However, you are the only idiot who ended up in sickbay" He stated with a grin, however it suddenly vanished when he realized how wrong that statement was, Ino was also injured and even worst, Suzu was in a critical condition on the verge of death when he last saw her "Actually, there is some place I need to be, I will see you guys later!" He stated as he quickly ran out of sickbay, he had to find out what had happened to Suzu

Naruto was slightly annoyed at Sasuke's comments, however, he didn't care. Knowing that Konoha had been saved and was out of danger filled him up with joy. Suddenly flashbacks of his actions began to flood his mind, from his battle with Itachi, Jiraiya, Hinata, and then Sakura "Where is Sakura?" He suddenly asked

"I am right here" She answered

Naruto looked at his side and saw Sakura sitting next to him, he let out a sigh of relief "I am starting to remember my actions, it was horrible. It was like being imprisoned within my own body, I was conscious of everything going on around me, however, I could not control anything I did... I tried to stop myself from fighting my own people, but no matter how hard I tried my body would just not obey me, and then when I turned and began to attack you I just couldn't allow it, I am not sure how I did it, but I used every ounce of will power I had to somehow stop myself from harming you, and everything after that is just a blank" Naruto explained

Sakura looked away to hide a blush that had begun creeping onto her face "You stopped only inches away from my head" She told him

"Come Sakura, let's allow him to get some rest" The Doctor suggested

Sakura began making her way out of sickbay, she suddenly stopped "Naruto..." She said without turning to face him

"Yes?" He answered

Sakura paused as her hands began to shake "No, never mind" She quickly turned back towards the door and saw Yuki was standing with a large grin on her face

As both of them left sickbay Yuki was the first to speak up "I came to check up on Naruto, but I see he was already in pretty good hands"

"Of course, The Doctor is the best medical officer in Starfleet" Sakura stated

"Oh, I am sure that he is, But I wasn't talking about The Doctor, I was talking about you Sakura" She said with a wink

Sakura's face once again began to blush "What? What are you talking about!" She tried denying

"Oh give it up Sakura, at this point just about everyone except for Naruto has figured out the truth, and its mainly because the poor kid is clueless about these things" Yuki said with a smile "But you know, you better make up your mind sooner or later" she added

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked

"Well, you are not the only one interested in our blonde haired blue eyed lieutenant, there is obviously Hinata, I have even seen Ino staring at him once or twice, not to mention all those pretty young ensigns on the Freedom, and I am not going to lie, he is kind of cute and really dependable, If you don't make a move soon I may have to make one" Yuki stated with a growing grin, Sakura was speechless, something that didn't happen to her often "Come on, let's get something to eat then shall we?" She added

Meanwhile, Sasuke had made his way back to the Freedom. Repair crews were all over the ship, however the damage to the ship was so extensive that they had barely even restored power to all decks as they were still running on emergency power, and most of it was being routed to sickbay

He made his way to sickbay, he had to find out what had happened to Suzu, as he entered sickbay Ino spotted him and quickly made her way towards him "Sasuke! I am happy to see you are back safe, how is Konoha?" She asked, since she had been stuck in sickbay she wasn't aware of the latest information

"We have pushed the enemy fleet away and are securing Konoha" He quickly answered as he looked around for Suzu

"That is good to know" Ino stated with a sigh of relief

"Where is Suzu?" Sasuke finally asked

"She has been moved to the next room, along with the captain. The doctor stabilize her condition so he had her moved to make way for other injured crew members" Ino answered "Here, come with me" She added as she led the way

As they entered the next room Sasuke saw Suzu resting peacefully, there was a nurse checking her vitals as they walked up to her "How is she doing?" He asked

The nurse smiled as she shut her tricorder "She is doing alright, but it would be best if we allowed her to rest, her system is still recovering" The nurse explained

Sasuke gently squeezed Suzu's hand, her chest slowly rising and lowering with each breath she took, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he softly kissed her forehead "I will be back" He whispered in her ear as he finally let go of her

"I hope you don't plan on kissing me next" A voice came from behind them

Sasuke turned around and saw Tucker laying in a bed with a grin on his face "Captain, I am happy to see that you are alright" Sasuke said as he approached his captain

"That makes two of us, I am also glad that we were able to save Konoha" Tucker stated

"Yeah, but the Freedom paid a heavy price" Sasuke pointed out

"The Freedom will fly again, this ship has just begun its journey and has a lot more life left in her" Tucker proudly stated about his ship

Sasuke grinned "Indeed she does"

Meanwhile back on Voyager Naruto was resting peacefully in sickbay. Suddenly two people entered sickbay, The Doctor got up to greet them "Ah, Lord Hokage, and I take it that this must be your lovely wife?" He asked

Minato grinned "Indeed, this is Kushina, and this is The Doctor" he said introducing The Doctor to his wife

Kushina bowed "I hear that you are the one responsible for saving my son not only once, but multiple times, I will be forever grateful to you"

"There is no need for that, I am just doing my job" The Doctor answered back, slightly embarrassed "Come, Naruto is resting in the back" The Doctor led them to the bio beds in the back of sickbay

Naruto sat up as soon as he saw the pair "Father, Mother!"

"sweetie!" Kushina answered back as she hugged him tightly "I am so happy that you are alright, you had me so worried" She said as she kissed his forehead

"Mom...Stop it, you are embarrassing me"

"Sorry but you are going to have to deal with it young man" She said with a grin as she hugged him tighter

"Come now dear, give him some space" Minato told her in an attempt to help out his son

Kushina let out a sigh "Fine" She finally answered as she let go of Naruto

"Father, how are things on Konoha?" Naruto asked, although he was aware that they had successfully repelled the enemy, he didn't know what kind of damage they had caused

"Civilian casualties were low thanks to the evacuation tunnels, although some of the other villages wern't as lucky" Minato began to explained "Starfleet is doing everything they can to help" He added

"I guess our little secret is out in the open now huh?" Naruto pointed out

Minato grinned "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I have an emergency council meeting with all of the Kages tonight, I believe time for unification has come. This incident has made that clear" He added

"I am proud of you father, you are going to lead our people into a new era of peace and hope" Naruto told his father

"I do not deserve any of the credit Naruto, none of this would have happened had you not gotten yourself beamed to Voyager that fateful day, It is I who am proud of you my son, and not only you but all of you" Minato told his son with a proud smile

"I seem to remember that day slightly differently then you dear. If I remember correctly, Naruto jumped onto their captain and caused chaos on board the ship before you had to go up and bring him back yourself" Kushina reminded them

"Either way, it set into motion everything that has led to this day" Minato maintained

"Naruto, I got you something to..." A voice started to say, causing everyone to turn and see Sakura standing with a tray of what looked like to be ramen "Oh, Lord Hokage, Lady Kushina, I didn't know you were on board" She said as she bowed and began backing away

"Where do you think your going?" Kushina asked her with a grin

"My lady, I don't want to disturb you or Hokage Sama while you are spending time with Naruto, I will come back later"

Kushina walked over to Sakura and grabbed her by the arm "Nonsense, you are not disturbing" She told her as she dragged Sakura over while examining the ramen "Did you make that yourself?" Kushina asked

Sakura blushed slightly as she tried to look away "Well I didn't want to replicate it, and I kind of had some free time so..."

Kushina's grin only grew even more "How sweet of you" She said as she pushed Sakura towards Naruto, Minato simply sighed as he could see all to well what his beloved wife was doing, although he didn't object.

"Did you really make that for me?" Naruto asked her

Sakura handed him the tray and instantly looked away "Well I kind of made some for Sasuke too... But I don't know where he is so..." It was a complete lie as she had only made enough for Naruto, but she couldn't admit that to him.

"Oh is that so? Well then maybe you can give us some in that case, I would love to taste your cooking" Kushina asked, seeing right through her lie

"Huh? What...Oh umm well you see, I kind of ate it? you know I didn't want it to go to waste and stuff" A small bead of sweat had appeared on Sakura temple

"Kushina dear, lets leave the kids alone shall we? We must get back in time for the meeting anyway" Minato told her, in an attempt to help Sakura out

"Alright, fine, but it would be great if we all got together before you leave again, Naruto, Sasuke, Suzu and you, Sakura" She said while staring straight into Sakura's emerald green eyes, with her own set of deep blue eyes

"Uh, yeah of course, it would be an honor Lady Kushina" Sakura finally answered

"Great! I look forward to it, alright sweetie, you rest up and get better" She said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek before both she and Minato left sickbay

Sakura let out a large sigh as she sat down next to Naruto

"This is delicious Sakura, Sasuke doesn't know what he is missing" Naruto stated as he happily as he ate the ramen

"I am glad that you are enjoying it" Sakura answered back

A few days had passed, all of the Konohan officers were given leave to stay on the planet for as long as they wanted. In what was now known as the capital city of the planet, Konoha, a large celebration was taken place as all five Kages were present for the occasion, the event was being broadcasted throughout the entire planet

Naruto and the rest of the Konohan officers were all wearing their dress uniforms. Chakotay was standing with them

"I Can't believe this day has finally come!" Naruto said with an exciting tone

Sakura let out a sigh "Calm down, your going to wrinkle your uniform" She said as she help fix his collar

"Sakura, don't you understand how big this day is? Our entire planet now knows the truth, and we are about to join the Federation and enter a brand new era for our people, and you think I am worried about a few wrinkles?" He told her

She just smiled as she finished fixing up his uniform

Minato walked onto the stage as everyone applauded

"Quick, we can't miss this!" She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to their designated spots on the stage, however once they arrived Naruto noticed that she did not let go of his hand

Minato was now standing in the center of the stage, with all four Kages behind him "My fellow Konohans, by now you all know the truth about our past, and that we are not alone in the universe. Our ancestors came from a far away planet called Earth over four hundred years ago, and out of fear they chose to hide the truth from their children, a secret that was kept until recently when our planet faced a crisis like never before. I speak of course of the planet wide invasion attempt by a hostile alien race that was stopped with the help of the Federation, and the proud Konohan Starfleet officers behind me. Without their help we would have surly fallen. We owe much to their bravery as many died to defend our freedom"

Everyone cheered and applauded

Minato continued "Six years ago , we first encountered the Federation and sent a few of our young into space, these young and brave ninja's who had up until that point never been in contact with advance technology went on to become fine Federation Officers. The fear was that if we allowed our people to explore space and use technology, they would lose their ninja way. However, I am proud to say that they have proven not only how wrong that notion is, they came back more powerful than ever" He paused as he looked around at the large crowed who were paying attention to his every word "Today I am not only speaking you as Hokage of the Leaf village or Fire Country, but as head of the new Unified Council of the Planet. All five of the Kages have decided to unify under one banner, a banner that represents not only our countries, but all of Konoha! We are no longer alone, we stand united and we have friends, Captain Chakotay please come forward"

Minato stepped aside to give room for Chakotay as the crowed cheered

"It is with pride that we the council of Konoha wish to join the United Federation of Planets" Minato requested as he waited for Chakotay to respond

Chakotay Smiled as he looked at the crowed "As the person who made first contact with your people six years ago, I am honored to welcome you into the great Family that is, The United Federation of Planets" He answered as he shook Minato's hand

Once again the crowed erupted in cheer

"I would like to allow someone to speak now, he is one of the twelve we sent into space, he is a lieutenant, and potentially the future Hokage, my very own son Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki!" Minato stepped aside

Naruto quickly turned to Sakura "What? But I don't know what to say! I didn't prepare for this!" He stated in shock

Sakura smiled warmly at him "Its you, I am sure you will figure something out" She said as she pushed him forward

The crowd cheered as Naruto slow began to make his way to the podium, he was surprised as he wasn't expecting on having to talk let alone to the entire planet of Konoha, he wasn't sure of what to say or talk about. He took a deep breath "It is an honor to be here on this day, I cant say I haven't dreamed about it for a long time. Konoha is my home and I'm proud to be a Ninja, I'm proud of my heritage and I will be dammed if I lose it, and I know we all share that feeling. I have a message to anyone who wishes to go out there and explore, it's not all good, I know firsthand the dangers that are out there, and I suffered a lot from it." He said with a pause "But the risks are well worth it, I wouldn't trade this for anything. I am a Ninja of Konoha, and I am a Starfleet officer" The rest of the twelve stood behind him "We all are" He added with a grin as the crowds cheers erupted once again

Naruto bowed to the crowed as he stepped back and stood next to Sakura, she grabbed his arm and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear "I though you didn't know what to say" She said with a proud grin

Naruto blushed slightly "I don't know, it just came to me" He simply admitted to her, as it was the truth

Minato returned to the podium "We cannot forget the men and women who sacrificed their lives in order to make this day come true, the many Ninjas and Starfleet officers who died at the hands of the Invaders, they died for freedom , for OUR freedom. I declare today to be known as the day Konoha takes its rightful place among the stars! Today will forever be known as our Liberation day! May the celebrations begin!"

Fire works began to fire into the sky and parties erupted planet wide in celebration of this historical day, the festivities would go on all the way through the night

Chakotay and the Hokage were talking about the future during the party "I think it would be a good idea to have a school on Konoha, a place to make sure your people are ready for Starfleet Academy if they so chose to apply" Chakotay suggested

"I am sure that we can arrange for it, however I will not allow any technology that is not required. We must maintain our identity" Minato told him

"We understand, also we will want to build an outpost in orbit as well as defense platforms and planetary shielding, none of this will interfere with your daily lives, we just want to make sure Konoha is protected" Chakotay stated

"I think we can agree to that, but as you said, as long as it doesn't interfere with our lifestyle" Minato answered as both men agreed and shook hands

Not far from there Suzu was still in her dress uniform, she was looking up at the stars. She had completely recovered from her injuries and was enjoying being back home. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind "Gee, I wonder who that could be" She said jokingly as she turned around and was face to face with Sasuke, he instantly kissed her "I am happy to see you as well" she said with a grin as she nudged herself against his chest

"I am so happy your back on your feet, you have no idea how worried I was when I saw you laying motionless on the ground" He told her

"We are Ninja's and Starfleet officers Sasuke, we all know the risks that come with the job" She said as she held onto him tightly

"I thought I knew, but its different when you see the one you love on the verge of death... Suzu, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" He admitted to her

"More then likely you would be all emo and mope around for a while, much like you use to do before we started dating, but eventually you would get over me, more then likely find a girl who would put up with you and move on with your life" She said teasingly

However Sasuke didn't smile, he pushed her away just enough so he could look at her straight in her yellow eyes "I am being serious Suzu, I love you, I don't think I could handle no longer having you in my life"

Suzu began to grin "Alright, I will try not to die first then"

Sasuke let out a sigh "I don't think that you quite understand what I am saying" He suddenly got down on one knee and opened a box "Suzu, I want to live the rest of my life with you, and only you" Suzu couldn't believe what Sasuke was doing, she was in complete shock. Sasuke remained silent as he nervously awaited an answer, every second of silence felt like an eternity, and he began to think maybe it was too soon, had he made a huge mistake?

Suzu took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger "Sasuke, I had no idea you felt this way about me" Her expression soften as she smiled at him, she gently brushed her hand against his cheek "Who knew that I would fall in love with the guy that I though was the biggest jerk growing up" Sasuke had yet to move, although she had taken the ring, she had not given him an answer, suddenly she pulled him back up to his feet and kissed him passionately, once their lips separated she looked at him straight in his black eyes "Yes, I want to live the rest of my life with you" This time it was Sasuke's turn to kiss her and he held her tightly

Meanwhile in a more festive part of the village Naruto and the gang were having fun at the party, Naruto was talking to an old friend, Shino, when Tenten approached him

"Hey Naruto" Tenten said with a bright smile

"Hey Tenten" Naruto answered back

Tenten was looking at the sky as she sat next to Naruto "You know, Sai and I have been talking and thinking" She said with a pause "Well, I think we are going to resign from Starfleet" She finally told him

Naruto was shocked "What? Why? Is it because your still ensigns?" He asked her sadden by the news

Tenten shook her head "No, of course not, we never put importance in rank. we been quite happy with how our Starfleet carriers have been going" She answered

"Then why leave?" Naruto asked confused

Tenten continued to stare up at the shining stars in the sky as she smiled "We both feel that we must stay on Konoha, this is a bright new future for our people and we wish to be here with them"

Naruto smiled slightly "I think I understand what you are saying, and I would be lying if I said that the thought hadn't crossed my mind" He admitted to her

Tenten smiled "I am glad that you understand. After all, many of us have come to view you as our group leader, without you none of us would have ever had the opportunity we had

Naruto was feeling kind of embarrassed, he had never thought of it that way, he also began to think of what his life would have been like had he not jumped onto Chakotay that day and gotten transported to Voyager, would he just have continued to live his life oblivious to wonders of the galaxy?

He gave Tenten a warm smile "Starfleet is going to miss you guys"

Tenten smiled back and hugged him tightly "I am going to miss you guys too" He said with a pause as she let go of him, a small tear formed in her eye, the decision had been a hard one for her to make

A voice came from behind "Naruto! There you are, I have been looking all over for you" They both turned and saw Sakura approaching "Oh, sorry I didn't know you were with someone" She said in a slightly sadden tone

"Oh hey Sakura, I was just leaving. I stopped by to tell Naruto about my decision to resign my commission and to stay home" Tenten quickly explained, she knew how it may have looked like and didn't want Sakura to think there was something between herself and Naruto

"Oh wow, that is sad to hear" Sakura said as she hugged Tenten

"Well I guess I should go let everyone else know, see you guys" She said with a smile as she walked away, leaving Sakura and Naruto alone

"So you were looking for me?" Naruto asked with a grin

"Not really" She quickly answered as she looked away, she knew it was false

"But you just said..." Naruto began saying before cutting off

"So what are your plans for tonight?" She asked quickly in an attempt to quickly change the subject

Naruto scratched the back of his head, why did girls have to be so complicated? He thought to himself "Well nothing much really, I was planning on watching the fireworks display" He answered her

"Do you mind if I watch with you?" She asked while looking away to hide her blush

"Seriously? I mean I would love to, but isn't there someone else you would like to watch them with?" Naruto asked

Sakura shook her head "Not today, think of it as a thank you, you know, for what you did during the battle" Her face was almost completely red as she continued to look away

The first fireworks shot into the sky and exploded into a beautiful display, Naruto took a deep breath and grabbed Sakura hand and began leading her somewhere

"What are you doing, where are we going?" She asked slightly surprised, however was offering no resistance as she followed him

"Just trust me, it will be worth it, I promise" He answered her with a grin, he was tired of not acting on his feelings and finally decided to take a risk

Sakura squeezed his hand as he lead them along the lake, her heart was beating faster then it had ever before, could Naruto really be making her feel this way? When had she developed such strong feelings for him? Had they always been there but she just never noticed them until recently?

They finally reach a secluded area hidden away with no one around, they could see the fireworks display perfectly from this location as the lights also reflected off of the lake, the area itself was also surrounded by Sakura trees in full bloom that only added to the beauty of the area

"This is beautiful" Sakura said as she stared at the fireworks, not even once letting go of Naruto's hand

"This place is special to me, this is where I would come when I was a kid to think about stuff, or just to get away from Sasuke whenever he pissed me off" He explained to her

Sakura smiled "Naruto, this night has been just perfect"

"You really think so?" He said as he blushed slightly

Sakura simply continued to smile and nod

They both stared up at the fireworks as they continued to explode in the night sky. Sakura felt happy, she felt safe, she felt safe with Naruto "Thank you Naruto"

"It's alright, I trust you, this can be our special place now"

Sakura shook her head" No, that's not what I meant, although I am happy that you showed me your special spot, what I meant is, thank you for always protecting me, even when I'm always such a pain to you

Naruto gave her his trademark grin "I will never allow any harm to come to you Sakura"

She smiled back at him once again as she sat down and pulled on him forcing him to sit down with her, they laid down looking at the sky as the fireworks didn't seem to stop. They continued watched it together, she as she nudged her head onto his arm didn't let go of him during the entire night, there was no place in the entire galaxy that she would rather be then at this very spot

Not far from them a red head was watching them with her blue eyes, she began to grin as she watched the pair get closer, a blond man walked up behind her "Are you spying on them again?" He asked her

"I had to make sure that something finally happened, I want grand children Minato!" The fiery red head bluntly stated

Minato let out a sigh "Sweety, they are barely twenty one years old, they are still kids themselves" He told her as he held her from behind

"That is not a valid excuse!" She sated with a pouting face "If Sasuke can do it, so can Naruto!"

"Have you been spying on Sasuke as well?" He asked her

"No, of course not" Kushina said innocently

Minato let out another sigh "Come on, let's leave them alone" Both of them walk away holding hands

* * *

 **End Chapter 14, End book 4**

* * *

Konoha is now part of the Federation and the war has taken a new turn, have we seen the last of the Kost ? Find out in the next exciting Episode

Book 5 Star Trek Predator: Archangel

Obviously all of the scenes between Sasuke and Suzu are new, and I decided to officially make them "together" :P I know this may not be popular with some people but I really like the coupling of these two.

Another major change is obviously who left Starfleet, originally it was Lee and Gai, but since they aren't part of the story anymore I changed it up to the characters I have used the least. I May bring Tenten back in at some point but Sai I really had no interest in using him so it made sense to use him. The end scene between Naruto and Sakura was also almost completely redone from scratch. and I just had to add a Kushina scene, since I love using her whenever I can :P

Alright so Book 4 was the last complete book I had posted on fanfiction, book 5 only had a few chapters meaning that from now on, its going to be stuff that no one else has seen :) It may take longer for me to post those chapters as well so bare with me :D


End file.
